An Act Of Defiance
by nothinginreturn
Summary: Cast out by The Alliance, shunned by The Council - John Shepard is stuck in a dark place. With The Reapers still out there, The Galaxy needs Commander Shepard. But only one organisation can see the truth. Will she be able to convince him to take up the fight or will old friends influence proceedings? ME2, very different.
1. Drowning in the sky

_Then see to it that we don't loose him. _

John Shepard stroked his beard as he looked out upon the skyline of the Citadel. It was a similar sight every night; the constant stream of cars hardly affected by the continued efforts to damage the repair left by the geth's creation, Sovereign.

_The geth's creation, Sovereign._ It almost ran off the tongue now with ease and believability.

In the two months since Shepard and his crew had saved the Citadel, varying opinions had been formed of the man that many still call "Commander". A great deal of the Council races now looked up to him with undeniable respect and awe. In fact in the time since he had lost track of the amount of Asari suitors that he had come knocking on his door despite his dishevelled appearance. It was no secret that the man who saved the Citadel was on the Galaxy and it was no secret why he was still there.

In the two weeks following the attack, he quickly discovered what the Alliance's stance was on the Reaper threat – nothing. Shocked at their lack of action, he went straight to the Council, demanding an answer on what was being done to prepare for the incoming Reaper invasion.

"You don't make demands of the Council, SPECTRE" was the reply from Humanity's newly inducted councillor, Donnel Udina.

Despite their thanks for saving the Destiny Ascension it hadn't taken long for the Councillors to dismiss any and all warnings that Shepard had made. Even his ace in the hole; Vigil on Ilos was a no-go, the system seemingly shut down after it's words with Shepard, Garrus and Liara.

The Council soon agreed with the Alliance's stance on Commander Shepard – he needed so time off. Time off however was the furthest thing from what John Shepard wanted. He wanted his ship, he wanted his crew and he wanted to find a way to stop the Reapers. While 'time off' to recover was the Council's reasoning, the Alliance was stuck with what to do with their prodigal son. While a large chunk of the Organisation and Humanity as a whole saw Commander John Shepard as a hero they could be proud of, an equally large group saw the opposite. They saw a man who sacrificed Human lives for mainly three Aliens of power who could have been easily replaced.

David Anderson attempted to reassure John as much as he could, explaining to him that something like this was always going to happen given the friction in Humanity after their rise to the stars. The former Captain of the Normandy was sure that in the end, The Alliance would see things clearly and Commander Shepard would soon be flying the Normandy once more.

Shepard grimaced at the thought of the day everything changed. The day upon which Anderson came to him in person with a solemn expression filling his aging face. He explained to Shepard that if this was going to happen, he should be the one to do it. The Alliance didn't care, they had already washed their hands of the Commander.

"I'm sorry, son.."

And he was done. For the first time since he had turned eighteen, John Shepard had lost his reason to wake up in the mornings. His bed unmade behind him, his hair growing fuzzy on top and the whisky in his glass were all new situations for the former Commander of the Normandy SR1.

His discharge had also made an impact on his blossoming relationship with the Normandy's Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams. While Ashley had attempted to stick by him, one night after Shepard had divulged in one too many free drinks on offer from his new found fans in one of the Citadel's many bars had led to the end of that short relationship.

_It's either the Alliance.. or me!_

Despite her admiration for John Shepard, she had feelings for the man who was with her on the Normandy and not the man stumbling in to his hotel room at four o'clock in the morning. While she too was disappointed at the lack of activity against The Reapers, she did not take it as the end of proceedings like John had.

"When they fully review, take into account the whole situation.. we just need time, John."

"We have no time!"

That was the last he had seen of Ashley Williams since she had been reassigned. Six weeks later and for everything that happened on the Normandy, he didn't miss her. In fact he didn't miss any of it. The only thing he missed was the feeling of another drink in his glass when it was empty.

For now, life was simple for John Shepard as he continued to watch the skyline. He had plenty to drink in his hotel room and if that even ran dry there was always more then enough people waiting to buy him drinks anywhere on the Citadel. If any Asari turned up, he'd invite them in to help push the memories of the night before Ilos further back into his mind. What the Asari's got from Shepard he did not know, refusing to take part in anything Alien they'd potentially put on the table. For John it was simple, sex. The chance to let out raw, animal frustrations as he stewed without a purpose.

Raising his glass once again to his lips, he stopped before indulging his eyes focussed on one part of the Citadel especially. Shaking his head, he raised the glass further above his head almost reminiscent of a toast.

"Here's to watching the Galaxy burn."

Downing his drink, his attention was caught by a knock on the door.

_Showtime I guess. _

Only stumbling slightly as he walked over to the hotel room door, he didn't bother looking through the eye-hole. That would have saved him the surprise as he opened up the door to reveal not an Asari, but a Human.

_A beautiful woman. _

Shepard hadn't been with a Human since Ashley and out of the three offers he had received, none had the 'pleasure' of entering his room.

"Can I help you?"

If the woman in question was surprised at his appearance, she didn't show it as she smiled broadly.

"I believe Commander that I am here to help you."

* * *

**I wrote this a couple of weeks back now as I was struggling with Desire Vs. Need. Wasn't sure whether to upload it or not, but eventually decided on 'screw it!' My main focus is still on DVN, but if people are interested I'll return to this.**

**Summary - Shepard is alive. No Collector attack on the Normandy. He's been dumped by not just one, two but three different entities basically. He's grown a bitchin beard. This isn't the same Shepard from DVN, right now he's all in the 'Do I give a damn?' department. So it's definitely not a prequel! **


	2. A careful introduction

"Are you the maid?"

The woman raised her eyebrow slightly. "Do I look like the maid?"

Shepard attempted to keep his eyes locked on the woman's, but failed as he quickly took a glance down. Almost instantaneously though, his eyes flicked back up to meet his visitors.

"If you are, I don't think that uniform is standard."

The woman laughed, but it wasn't a strong vibrant noise. It in fact sounded like it was more of a rarity.

"Correct, Commander."

"With all due respect if you're not the maid I'm not sure how you can help me."

The woman put her hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly. John had to admit, she was quite a sight.

"If you invite me in, I'll prove it."

"I don't invite strangers into my room without a name."

"Really? That's not what I've heard." The smile returned, seductive in nature. John couldn't help but focus on her lips as she mouthed the name. "Miranda."

"Miranda?"

"Now.. The phrase you're looking for is 'Won't you please come in, Miranda?'"

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Look, Commander.."

Shepard held up a hand. "You seem like a smart woman, Miranda. So whoever you are, whatever you're doing.. you obviously know who I am and who I'm not. No offence, but I'm certainly not interested in whatever it is you're selling."

As Shepard reached for the door, Miranda dropped her reason for arriving.

"Reapers, Shepard. Remember those?"

Shepard stood firm, no emotion written on his face. "'Fraid not, I hear it was something to do with the Geth."

"We both know that the Geth isn't the real threat. The Reapers are out there, Shepard."

Shepard leaned against his hotel door. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

Miranda scoffed. "Then why is it that you won't hear what I have to say?"

The SPECTRE smiled. "Honestly? I just don't care any more."

Shepard pushed away from the door, closing it before Miranda even had the chance to issue a retort. It was something she wasn't used to, doors being closed in her face. It wasn't a situation Miranda enjoyed.

"Come back when you're blue" was the last muffled shout Miranda heard as she pulled up her omni-tool, walking away from the hotel room door shaking her head.

"Yes?"

"I made contact with the target. He proved difficult like we thought."

"I have faith in your abilities Miranda. Do what needs to be done."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Come back when you're blue!"

_Ugh did I really just say that? I need another drink. _

Shepard moved towards his liquor cabinet, quickly finding a poison that would match his taste. As he poured the beverage into the glass, his mind wouldn't move on from the mysterious woman at the door.

_Miranda. She's beautiful and she knows it. I wonder how many men she plays, possibly for a living? _Shepard took a swig of his drink. _But she knew about Reapers. There isn't many people that's not in a high position of power who will even acknowledge their existence. She's definitely not a rep from the Alliance or the Council, that's for.. why am I even thinking about this? _Shepard took another drink, the liquid burning at the back of his throat. _The Alliance doesn't care, the Council doesn't care so why should I? Might as well just wait for the sky to burn. _

John Shepard took his familiar position by the window once again watching as the traffic made it's way through the sky. He stood there for about an hour before another knock came at his door. This time however, he checked the viewing hole before proceeding to open the door.

_Blue._

* * *

"What are we going to do Commander? We can't let the Council bury this!"

Shepard shook his head at the bar, picking up his drink as he held it to his lips. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Garrus' was confused at the response.

Shepard looked over at the Turian, nodding his head. "Nothing."

"But.."

"It's done, Garrus. We're done. All of it. The Alliance doesn't want me, the Council couldn't wait until my hype died down a little to put me on the bench. Maybe I should try and get a job in C-SEC. Think you could hook that up, bud?"

Garrus shook his head, reaching for the glass. "I think you've had enough, Shep.."

Shepard slammed the glass down, it smashing on the bar before the Turian could reach it. "No! It's over Garrus. We lost." The SPECTRE stood, wobbling slightly as he gripped onto the bar edge with Garrus reaching out to help. "Just.. stop. Go back to C-SEC, go train to be a SPECTRE.. do whatever you want for all I care. You don't want to be blacklisted too."

Shepard stumbled away from the bar leaving Garrus watching as he went, the shattered glass glistening under the lights.

* * *

Shepard awoke from the vivid dream, or rather a memory and reached across the bed to find an empty space next to him.

"How was she?"

Instantly Shepard was focussed, grabbing the pistol from under his pillow and aiming it squarely at the head of the intruder.

"How did you get in here?"

Miranda smiled. "With great ease, Shepard. Would you mind lowering your pistol?"

The pistol in Shepard's hand never wavered, still focussed squarely between the eyes of Miranda.

The female sighed. "I always heard that you treated friends better than this Commander."

"You're not my friend. And you should really stop with that Commander bullshit."

"I may not be now, but I could be. All you have to do is hear me out. You say you don't care, but I don't believe that. There must be a part of you that still believes there's a chance to stop them."

"And how would you do that? You're obviously not from the Alliance or a representative of the Council."

Miranda scoffed. "Obviously. Unlike those groups, the organisation I represent isn't so blind not to see what the future holds for us."

Miranda was pleased internally; the Commander was starting to open up communications with her. But with that gun in play she really wasn't fond of the idea of testing him.

"Now if you could please lower the gun Shepard, I'm not here to cause you any harm."

Shepard smiled. "You tell me who you represent and I'll consider it."

"How about.."

"No. Name. Now."

The woman sighed, bracing herself. "Fine. I represent a group called Cerberus.."

The gun fired.


	3. Taking shots

Miranda Lawson was calm as Shepard pulled the trigger. She did not worry needlessly about death, knowing for a fact that it wouldn't be today. She was proved right by Shepard's aim being absolutely diabolical or the ex-Commander sabotaging his own shot by pulling his pistol to the side.

Miranda heard the smash of glass as he failed to find her head, Shepard hitting one of the many glass bottles behind her.

"Seems a waste, Shepard."

John hadn't taken his eyes off her since she said the word Cerberus.

"It was empty."

A moment of silence passed between them; awkward silence that amped up the growing tension in the room. Miranda sighed, quickly growing tired at the waste of time. However she had also noted that he had yet to tell her to leave.

_A positive sign?_

"If you're finished redecorating Shepard.."

"Cerberus." Shepard laughed unexpectedly. "I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that. Pretty ballsy actually, you coming here. What has it been, four? Five months?"

Miranda was slightly uncomfortable, but her ice remained to mask any discomfort. "If you're referring.."

"Five months I think." Shepard continued as if Miranda hadn't uttered a single word.

"Are you going to let me speak?"

Shepard simply gazed at Miranda. "Did you kill Admiral Kahoku?"

Miranda scoffed. "Me?"

Shepard simply nodded in response.

"Don't be absurd."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth Shepard, you can believe it or not. Even if I knew, why would you care? The Alliance is no longer a concern of yours."

She knew those words stung Shepard, she could see the range of emotions on his face. His response was quiet, but harsh all the same. "Not by choice."

Miranda nodded. "I understand. You gave your life to the Alliance. Whatever they sent you to do, you did it with no complaints. You saved the Citadel as well as the entire Galaxy and instead of giving you a medal they disposed of you as if you were nothing. You're a hero, Shepard."

John laughed. "A hero? But Miranda, I saved Alien lives. Surely a terrorist organisation such as yours disagrees with that?"

It was now time that those words stung Miranda. "Cerberus is not a terrorist organisation, Shepard."

Shepard decided to push further. "Are you sure of that?"

"You know nothing, John Shepard. Nothing about Cerberus, who we are or what our goals are. You hear whisperings, rumours, unfounded facts and you think that you know the whole story."

"You forget that I've seen your monsters Miranda. I discovered the dead Admiral personally. How about that thresher maw? Explain those."

"I've told you, I had nothing to do with any of that."

"But yet you represent the organisation responsible."

Miranda sighed. "Everything we do, we do for the advancement of Humanity. Do we push a few boundaries here and there? Absolutely. But don't pretend that the Alliance doesn't. Don't even try to tell me that you haven't in the past six months alone."

"Me?"

"Destroying historic Prothean ruins? Then there was the time you detonated a nuclear bomb on Vermire. How about when you released a Rachni Queen on the Galaxy? Should I carry on?"

Shepard bristled at the words. "I see you're well informed."

"I have to be."

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever you say, I don't trust Cerberus."

Miranda smiled. "I'm not asking you to. I'm simply asking you to hear me out."

"You're asking for a lot."

"I'm asking for something that could save lives, yours included. Would it really be so bad just to hear what I have to say?"

Looking at the time, Shepard couldn't help but yawn. "Do we have to do this now? Can it wait until morning?"

_I can't believe I'm even considering talking to this woman. She's Cerberus damn it. _

Miranda raised an eyebrow while smiling mischievously. "So you want me to leave, then when I come back have me arrested after you've put in a call to the Alliance?"

Shepard laughed genuinely. "I hadn't even considered that. No, I don't think my calls would be taken too seriously these days."

_But there's always Anderson.._

Miranda looked around at the empty bottles around the room. "I can't see why."

Shepard followed her gaze before focusing back on her. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Thinking that I'm going to let my guard down around you due to pleasantries and good natured comments. It may work on others, but don't forget who you're dealing with."

"Trust me Shepard, I'm well aware."

"See to it that you remember."

Miranda nodded respectfully. "So, tomorrow at ten?"

_Can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Tomorrow at ten."

As Miranda slowly started to walk to the door, she could feel his eyes on her. It was a normal feeling for Miranda, one that she paid no attention to. As she turned her head, Shepard was quick to raise his gaze to meet hers.

"Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

And with that, Miranda departed John Shepard's hotel room as the former Commander looked at the gun still in his hand.

_Cerberus? What would the Anderson say? What would Ashley say? _

Dropping the gun at last, Shepard stood from the bed and made his way over to the smashed glass of the bottle. Kneeling down, he picked up the glass fragments that were scattered along the floor and disposed of them carefully. As he made his way back into the room, Shepard focussed on the liquor cabinet once more. Reaching for another bottle he stopped unexpectedly, shaking his head.

_Hm. _

Walking back to the bed, he fell onto his back with his head bouncing down softly against the pillows. Reaching for the gun that laid next to him, he placed it carefully back under his pillow and brought up his omni-tool. Looking at the list of contacts, he hovered over the name 'David Anderson' before flicking it away.

_This is absolutely crazy. If the Alliance even gets word that I'm having secret meetings with a Cerberus operative.. hell if the Council gets word. I may not be an Alliance solider anymore, but I'm still a SPECTRE. Will I be a traitor? Will they send another SPECTRE to bring me down? I know nothing about her but her first name and who she works for. But there's something about her.. I don't know what it is.. _

Any further thoughts were shelved as John Shepard drifted back to sleep. This time however, his dreams were not of the past but his potential future.


	4. A post breakfast conversation

Shepard woke early for the first time in weeks. While he had always been a keen riser during his spell in the Alliance, his recent vacation time had found him falling into bad habits especially when it came to normal sleeping hours. Whenever the former Commander had finally rolled out of bed in the past couple of weeks, he generally picked up where he left off – alcohol. Today was a different day. Coffee followed by a shower led him to the couch, where once again he considered his options.

As he flicked through the contacts on his omni-tool, he considered contacting almost everybody he could. From Anderson to Ashley, Garrus to Liara, Wrex to Tali and even Presley to Adams. But he couldn't force himself to make the call, instead curious at his own behaviour. While Shepard knew himself that his behaviour since his fall from grace wasn't something his mother would be proud of, he was surprised at his attitude potentially softening to the woman from Cerberus.

_This is what she does, you have to remember that. They wouldn't have sent her if she wasn't the best. Remember who she is, remember who she works for. Remember Kahoku. _

A knock at the door brought Shepard's focus back to the present. Taking a breath, he stood and slowly made his way over to the door. Checking to see if his guest was correct, he reached for the door handle to reveal Miranda Lawson.

"Good morning Shepard."

"Miranda." Shepard's voice was harsher then he had intended when he spoke her name. Moving to the side, he motioned for her to enter the hotel room.

If Miranda was at all put off by the tone she did not reveal it to Shepard as she entered the hotel room for the first time as a welcomed visitor. She took in her surroundings straight away, instantly noticing that Shepard had cleaned from the previous night.

"May I?"

Shepard nodded at her request to sit down on the couch, himself still standing opposite the now seated Cerberus operative.

"You're awfully quiet this morning Shepard."

Shepard folded his arms. "I said last night I'd hear you out. I'm not here for small-talk; say what you have to say."

" Very well. However hard last two months has been for you, you know the truth deep down inside of you. The Reapers are coming and they won't stop until they destroy everything around us. You spoke to Sovereign on Vermire personally as well as the interface on Ilos – you have more knowledge then most of the entire Galaxy."

"Most?"

"My boss knows a thing or two."

"And who might that be?"

Miranda smiled. "That's not for me to say right now. What I want to hear from you is an admission."

Shepard's stance did not change. "An admission of what?"

"The Reapers existence."

"You're using your limited time with crap like this?"

"It's a simple thing to ask for Shepard."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not."

"If you're.. isn't that a question I should be asking?"

"You could. But I want to know who's standing in front of me right now. Is it the Commander Shepard, the man who took down Saren while slowing down the Reaper threat and saving the Galaxy or is it John the alcoholic, Asari hooker fucker who has buried himself away from reality?"

Shepard was taken a back slightly by her words. _Is that how I'm truly seen now?_

"The Reapers are real. I don't know how many there are, or even where they are.. but they're out there."

Miranda nodded. "Good. Now what are you going to do about it?"

The ex-Commander sighed once more. "Me? What about you? Why should I believe you're any different? This is all just a ploy to tempt me into signing up isn't it? What is Cerberus' end game in this?"

"It's simple; anything that it takes to stop the Reapers."

"I'm not sure I like to hear a Cerberus operative say anything it takes."

"That's the only way we stop them Shepard. Simple methods won't work when it comes to the Reapers. There's no giant off switch that we know of and it's not like we could make one anyway. There'll be blood-shed, people will die, worlds will be lost.. but we'll do whatever we can to prevent the destruction of the entire Galaxy. The Council may not believe the threat to be credible, the Alliance have their heads so far up their own arses that they too are blind to see the truth. But when it comes down to it, they'll be too late to help stop the inevitable."

_Shepard shook his head. If only the Alliance would listen, if only the Council would believe.. but.. _

"Why me?"

Miranda tilted her head slightly at the question. "Do you really need me to answer that?" She gazed up at the man as he nodded.

"You are the best humanity has to offer, Shepard. You've taken the fight to them already and won one battle. You were born to lead the Galaxy."

Shepard was silent for a couple of minutes as he took in everything that Miranda had to say. Finally he spoke once more.

"I can't join Cerberus."

"This isn't about joining Cerberus Shepard, this is about the truth of what is to come. You know what I'm saying is correct. Just yesterday you had no intention of even letting me inside this room, let alone hearing what I had to say. But when you thought about it, you know deep down inside of you that you can make a difference. What more, you want to. The alcohol, the Asari, even the appearance – that's not who you are, it's what you've become without true purpose in your life. This is the purpose you've been waiting for Shepard."

Shepard shook his head. "Whatever it is you say, I can't.. you say I don't know the truth about Cerberus, who you are.. and it's true. I know very little about you. How am I even supposed to begin to trust you? Who is in charge? What do they have to say?"

"I'd be a fool to think you'd instantly throw on the uniform and start dancing with pom-poms Shepard. My boss is more then willing to speak to you, but not here. You'll have to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"A secure location."

Shepard couldn't help but smile slightly. "A secure location? You don't make this easy Miranda."

"Life is never easy Shepard. What is coming will certainly be anything but."

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "When?"

"Now."

"Just like that? You just whisk me off to some secret Cerberus facility? How am I supposed to trust you?"

Miranda nodded. "Trust is a rare commodity in this universe Shepard. Focus on belief."

_This is absolutely crazy. I'm a dead man. _

"Lead the way miss..?"

"Lawson."


	5. Laughter & sightings

It wasn't long before Miranda Lawson and John Shepard were sharing a car on the way to the space port. It was silent in the car, in fact they hadn't talked since leaving the hotel.

"A back door Miranda? Can't walk out of the front door like a regular person?"

"Actually Shepard, it's so you don't stop to sign more bloody autographs."

No more had been said since, with Shepard instead considering his options when it came to his meeting with Miranda's boss. He had no idea where he was going, who he was going to speak to and just what on earth was actually happening. All he knew was that he was letting a Cerberus agent, Miranda Lawson, drive him into enemy hands. Shepard wasn't armed to the teeth, something that was unusual for him especially with Cerberus involved. While Miranda hadn't said anything about him being armed, Shepard had decided on just a pistol. He hoped that it was the right decision to make.

"So.." Shepard was the first to break the silence. "The person you're taking me to speak to, what can you tell me about him?"

"Any questions you have I'm sure he'll be more then happy to answer, Shepard."

_Ouch. What happened to the talkative woman from my room?_

Shepard sighed. "Fine, you want to be vague. Will you at least tell me his name?"

Miranda looked over at Shepard before focussing back on her sight behind the wheel. "I suppose you deserve to know that much. His name is The Illusive Man."

Miranda raised an eyebrow as Shepard burst into gut grabbing laughter. It took him more then a minute to calm, irritation written plainly across the face of the Cerberus operative. Finally, Shepard composed himself with still a slight grin still remaining on his face. "You cannot be serious Miranda."

"I am."

"The Illusive Man? Really? That's just.." Shepard once again broke into a fit of laughter as Miranda gritted her teeth slightly.

"Shepard if you could keep your emotions in check it would be appreciated."

"I'm sorry Miranda but that's just.. a ridiculous name. I can't call him that with a straight face. What's his real name?"

"The Illusive Man."

"So what? His parents Mr. And Mrs. Man just happened to name their baby 'The Illusive?'"

Miranda wasn't impressed at Shepard's lack of respect towards her boss, the man that brought her into Cerberus many years ago. She focused fully on driving, thankful that they were almost at the space port.

Shepard waited for Miranda to respond, something which never happened. Instead her watch her focus firmly on driving, Shepard celebrating his 'victory' quietly.

_If the thought of working for Cerberus wasn't bad enough already.. think of working for a man who calls himself "The Illusive Man!"_

Shepards attention was brought back to the present as Miranda parked the skycar. Getting out, Miranda expected Shepard to follow as she made her way over to a small vessel. She was greeted there by a man who nodded at her arrival. As Shepard caught up, the man turned instantly offering a salute.

"Commander Shepard. It's an honour to meet you."

Shepard crossed his arms, leaning back slightly. "Do you always salute civilians Mr..?"

The man was slightly taken aback by Shepard's return. It was already a surprise to see the former Commanding officer of the Normandy with a full thick beard and an untamed growth of hair on his head let alone with his questioning retort.

"Er.. no sir. My name is Jacob Taylor."

If Shepard cared he didn't show it instead looking straight through Jacob. The man shot a inquisitive look at Miranda, clearly wondering about Shepard's attitudes.

"It's fine Jacob. Shepard here simply isn't a fan of our organisation."

Shepard could swear that he saw a flash of understanding on Jacobs face. The man clearly couldn't control his emotions like Miranda Lawson, her face often displaying very little.

_Might be worth looking into._

"Time is wasting, lets get moving." As Miranda led them onto the vessel, Shepard stopped to take one last look at the Citadel.

_This is your last chance to back out. If you go ahead, no matter what happens things change from here. Cerberus is a devout enemy of not just The Alliance, but the Council. You'll be called a traitor from the get-go. Talk? They won't just believe that. _

"Are you coming, Shepard?"

Shepard turned his head, finally nodding. Taking one last deep breath, he turned and walked onto the ship.

* * *

Two sets of eyes watched the ship leave Citadel space.

"Did you see that sir? I can't believe it. That was Shepard wasn't it? The disguise can't hide who the saviour of the Citadel truly is!"

The young human was energetic, clearly shocked at what he had just seen. The older Turian however was even more surprised at the sight of Commander John Shepard accompanying two Cerberus personals off the Citadel.

"Sir?"

The Turian shook those thoughts away. _It can't be true._ _Don't jump to conclusions, there's more to this then meets the eyes. He obviously wasn't a prisoner, he was definitely moving by his own accord. _

"Not a word."

"I'm sorry sir?"

Garrus turned to his partner in frustration. "Not a word can be said about this. This is obviously bigger then we know. If Shepard is with them right now, he has a damn good reason to be. Obviously the Council is behind this. Undercover? Possible. We can't do anything to damage that."

The young man took in all the information and swallowed hard. "You're right.. you must be. There's no way that Commander Shepard is with Cerberus. It makes no sense."

Garrus knew that better then anyone. He was there with Shepard just months ago as they shut down sick Cerberus experiment after sick Cerberus experiment. Whatever was happening he knew there must be a real reason behind it. Even though he hadn't spoken to Shepard properly since that night in the bar, he still believed in the Commander.

"Come on. We've got work to do elsewhere."

"Yes sir."

Garrus lead the young C-Sec officer away from the docks before taking one last look at where the ship had departed from.

_Spirits. I hope you're okay Shepard. _


	6. Are we there yet?

"Hey Jacob?"

Jacob Taylor was quickly getting into the habit of holding his tongue before responding to Shepard. Every time that the saviour of the Citadel spoke to him, he simply had to stop himself from automatically saying 'Commander". Shepard had already made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to hear that title.

"Yes Shepard?"

The SPECTRE smiled. As Jacob tried to read the former commanding officer of the Normandy SR1, he could tell that Shepard was amused with himself.

"Tell me something.. Did you ever get the bloodstains out of the carpet?"

Jacob was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry Co.. Shepard? I don't understand."

"The bloodstains Jacob..out of the carpet."

Jacob didn't respond, instead just staring at Shepard with his mouth slightly open unaware of what Shepard was going on about.. and even more unaware on how he should respond.

Shepard sighed dramatically. "Do I have to spell it all out? On Binthu."

Jacob still stood confused in front of the Commander.

"Doesn't matter, forget about it."

Jacob nodded, taking that as a good moment to re-approach Miranda who was currently acting as pilot.

"Miranda what.."

"It doesn't concern you Jacob."

"Yeah but Shepard.."

"Shepard can make jokes by himself, I don't have time for them."

Jacob Taylor's confusion continued long into their journey.

* * *

Shepard hadn't learnt much since he had left the Citadel with the two Cerberus operatives. He had found out a little more about Jacob Taylor though. Unless he was the greatest actor in the world, he had absolutely no idea about any of Shepard's past dealings with Cerberus months prior to this day. What he had learnt however was that Jacob was former Alliance, and was in fact present on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked. He had seemingly been recruited by Cerberus shortly after, before being possibly fast-tracked into his current placement within the organisation.

_I wonder if that's because of me? Jacob is obviously unsure of himself and definitely unsure of Cerberus. Where-as Miranda is a hard-line company woman, Jacob might not know fully what he's let himself in for. Hell, I don't know what I've let myself in for.. not really anyway. It could be that he's here to show that we're not too different he and I and that if he can find reason enough to switch sides so can I..Maybe it is different, the picture painted not telling the true goal of Cerberus._

_But then again, they're the same organisation who lured a squad to a thresher-maws and killed an Alliance Admiral. _

Miranda Lawson was a different kettle of fish entirely as Shepard thought of the woman currently piloting the vessel to wherever it was they were taking him to. He asked, but she hadn't let it slip unsurprisingly.

_She's changed already. It's exactly what you thought in the hotel room, everything was just an act. The lightness, the humour.. it's all dissipated. She had one job: get me on board and take me to her boss and I followed her hook, line and sinker. A pretty smile and a promise for truth.. _

Shepard ran his hand through his thick beard.

_At least I've got a disguise. Nobody outside of the usual bar-crowd on the Citadel is sure to recognize me where-ever it is we're going. _

_Well except that it's probably to a base full of Cerberus personal who know exactly who I am. _

_Exactly who I am.. _

Shepard twitched, his eyes glancing around the space he was sat in.

_What if this is all some big ploy to get retribution on the chaos I caused for them? The men and woman I killed, they must have families.. wives, husbands, brothers, sisters and children. And I've walked directly into their hands. Maybe it's karma, the right thing to fix the wrongs that I've caused. _

"We're five minutes out, Shepard."

John's attention was brought back to reality as Jacob appeared in front of him once more. Shepard nodded, but quickly held up a hand as the man turned to leave once more. "Jacob, wait." Jacob stopped, looking upon Shepard calmly.

"Look I know you had nothing to do with Binthu. You seem like a good man, so whatever happens.. don't let anything alter that."

Jacob nodded respectfully. "Thank you Shepard, I won't let that happen. But.. what is it that happened on Binthu?"

Shepard shook his head. "Too many wrongs Jacob."

_Too many._

* * *

As Shepard made his way through the space-station that they had recently docked at, the quietness of the halls struck him straight away.

"Either you guys don't want many people seeing me or this is like some sort of surprise party where everyone pops out at once."

Glancing over at Miranda's lack of any emotion, Shepard sighed. "You really shouldn't hide it Miranda, it suits you."

That got a small reaction from the Cerberus operative. It was a tiny twitch as she lost her ice for a split-second. She didn't need to look at Shepard to confirm that the Commander had seen it. Jacob on the other hand was looking down at a datapad as he walked behind Miranda and Shepard.

Miranda led Shepard down another hallway, the walls all containing the same logo that Shepard had seen too many times before.

_I wonder if they're live streaming this right now to the Council. _

Shepard almost walked straight past Miranda as she suddenly stopped in front of a closed door. As she turned her attention to Shepard, there were no emotions seeping through on her face or around her words.

"The Illusive Man will be waiting for you inside."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? Just like that! You're going to let me into the same room as him.. with no supervision."

"No supervision will be required Shepard. It's best that you don't keep him waiting any longer."

"Do I have to call him The Illusive Man? Wait.. don't answer that, I know what you'll say." Shepard took a deep breath as he walked forward, taking a small glance at Miranda and Jacob behind him as he walked into the room.

"I'm glad you could join me, Shepard."

_Son of a bitch. _


	7. First impressions

John really wasn't sure what he had expected to find. No doubt he should have seen it coming – never in a million years would Cerberus put their head of operations in a room with a man who had caused them so many problems over the last year, no matter what threats were looming in the Galaxy.

Shepard shook his head. "I must be loosing a step or two. I really thought on the way that we'd be meeting in person."

The man on the other end of the QEC smiled briefly as he raised a cigarette to his lips, inhaling before lowering his hand.

"My apologies, Shepard. However you must now understand why it had to be this way, for now at least."

"I did wonder why they let me keep my pistol."

"From what Miranda tells me, your aim is a little rusty these days anyway Shepard."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Is it your turn to make jokes? You've brought me here, so cut to the chase."

The Illusive Man nodded. "You're quite right, time is a precious commodity." Raising his hand back to his mouth, The Illusive Man took another deep drag on his cigarette before continuing. "I imagine you have many questions – about Cerberus, about myself, now isn't the time for those. Unlike other men in power that shall remain nameless, my eyes are fully opened to what will soon be reigning down upon the Galaxy, Shepard. Cerberus is actively seeking an answer to the forthcoming Reaper invasion and one variable continues to appear within our ideas."

"And what might that be?"

The Illusive Man shook his head lightly. "Not what, Shepard. But who."

Shepard laughed. "Let me guess? It's me."

"Correct. Cerberus believes that with you at the tip of the spear, we can stop The Reapers."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but I think your calculations are way off."

"Oh?" This time it was a glass that met the Illusive Man's lips, not the end of a cigarette.

"Yeah. A few things really. I was nearly crushed by one Reaper, one Reaper that had to be taken down at the sacrifice of thousands of Human lives. Now say if there were, I don't know.. two Reapers, I might just get out of the way again. But lets say one thousand Reapers are heading towards me.. there's no escaping that. And I'm supposed to believe that Cerberus is an adequate back up for that? No offence, but from what I've seen of your operations they're pretty shoddy at best. And who designs your secret lairs? They're all so similar.. and dull."

The Illusive Man said little, simply staring directly into the eyes of John Shepard. Although Shepard wasn't feeling as if there was a lot of hostility behind The Illusive Man's eyes, he could tell that his last comments stung him a little.

_Maybe he designed them? _

"Now who's the one wasting time with jokes, Commander?"

Shepard shook his head at the use of his former title.

"I'm well aware of what is coming for us.. and to be perfectly honest with you, I'm going to sit back and wait for it to happen. Maybe I'll relax with a nice glass of scotch as flames pour down from the skies. It'd certainly be a much more appealing idea then ever working with a group such as yours."

The Illusive Man's lips curled into a soft smile around the edges. "If that were true Shepard, why would you even be here? I understand where you're coming from. Cerberus and Commander John Shepard haven't quite been on the same page the past year. But there are new books being written, Shepard. Whatever you think of Cerberus' past, our future is clear – the preservation of Humanity. The fact that you're standing here right now is a sign that no matter what feelings you try to push out as facts, you believe that you can be a part of what is to come. And there's a part of you right now which believes everything I'm saying to you. I'm not asking you for any type of decision, commitment or pacts of friendship right now. All I ask for is you to take the data that Miranda will soon provide for you, look it over and decide what is best for you. If you want to take it to the Alliance or the Council, be my guest. But you and I know what their response will be."

Shepard stared at the image of the man facing him. "And then what?"

"And then we proceed, with or without you. But don't underestimate your importance, Shepard. You have the opportunity to change the Galaxy forever. But only if you truly believe you can."

Shepard didn't have a chance to respond as the image winked out, leaving Shepard in the room alone.

_Well that was worth the trip. A vid call may have sufficed. Probably wanted to test my commitment or something.. _

_And yet here I am..still without many answers. _

It was only mere seconds before the door to the room opened however, Miranda stepping inside with her omni-tool glowing.

"This is the data that the Illusive Man wishes for you to look over."

As Shepard's omni-tool pinged at the receiving of the data, he nodded. "So what now?"

Miranda raised her eyes, meeting Shepard's gaze. "Now you go back to the Citadel."

Shepard laughed. "Just like that? I don't get some sort of nice guided tour around the rest of your station?"

"Not this time, no."

The SPECTRE shrugged. "That's a shame, I was looking to take some nice snap shots to send back to the brass."

Miranda's expression didn't change as Shepard sighed. "You're really not giving me anything today are you?"

The operative raised an eyebrow. "If I recall, it was you who asked me to stop being so personal and friendly back in your hotel room."

"Well maybe I'm starting to grow fond of you, Miss Lawson."

Still Miranda's face remained emotionless. "I wish I could say the same, Shepard."

As Miranda turned to walk out the room, Shepard laughed loudly. "Ouch! That hurts, Miranda." As the SPECTRE followed the Cerberus operative back towards the docking bay, he was blissfully unaware of the smile that Miranda Lawson was fighting to keep off her face.


	8. Goodbye! Hello!

The trip back to the Citadel was silent for the most part. It was as comfortable a silence as possible, with Miranda focusing on flying and Jacob taking on the role as the reserved co-pilot. Shepard's attention was not on the two Cerberus agents nor the data provided, but instead on the huge vastness of space around them. It was obviously nothing new to the former Commander, but as he stared out into the nothingness he couldn't quite place his thoughts.

Shepard was brought out of his gaze as the familiar view of the Citadel came into sight. John wondered what the station held for him. He imagined that if he had requested it, Cerberus would have provided transport to where ever he had wanted to go. But where would he go? _Earth?_ Earth was no more a home to him then his hotel room on the Citadel. Despite only being on board the Normandy for what felt like a few days, that was where John Shepard truly wanted to be. He had never felt more at home then when he was in command of that ship, his ship. But she was gone and as the vessel that he was on docked at the Citadel, he wasn't sure what to do.

Turning to greet the two Cerberus agents as they made their way from the cockpit, he extended his hand instantly to meet Jacobs.

"It was an honour to meet you, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "Remember what I said Jacob."

The man nodded in return. "I will. Take care, Commander." Jacobs grin said it all as Shepard shook his head, a small smile of his own gracing his face. As Jacob returned to the cockpit, John's full attention turned to Miranda Lawson who looked as impassive as always.

"So what now?" Shepard held in a chuckle as he repeated the same question as he had done in the Cerberus facility.

"Now we part ways."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Shepard raised his eyebrow slightly. "How do I get in contact with you then?"

"You don't."

"But.."

"Shepard, look over the data we have provided. As The Illusive man said to you, do with it as you wish. When the time is right, we'll be in touch."

Shepard shook his head, eyes still locked with the Cerberus operatives as she held his gaze.

"Fine."

Shepard held out his hand, watching as Miranda's eyes lowered before her own hand reached out to embrace Shepard's. The handshake was firm before parting, Shepard nodding as he turned to make his way back onto the docks of the Citadel.

As Shepard made his way across the docks, he turned slightly at the sound of the vessel departing behind him. As he watched the ship leave, Shepard sighed.

_This is all so.. wrong? No. I don't know.. I just.. _

_And why do I feel.. nonsense, forget about her._

Shepard shook the thoughts away, turning around with all intention to make his way back to his hotel room to look over the data that Cerberus had provided. However, he wasn't expecting to encounter the former team-mate who now stood in front of him.

"Garrus."

"Hello Shepard."

* * *

Jacob looked over as Miranda piloted the small ship away from the Citadel.

"So what do you think?"

Miranda didn't look over at Jacobs comment, instead focussing on the controls in front of her. "My opinion isn't what matters here Jacob."

Jacob laughed, shaking his head. "Come on now Miranda. Why do you have to always be like that?"

"Like what?" Again, the operative didn't look at Jacob.

"That." Jacob sighed, turning away from Miranda and towards the empty space in front of them.

Jacob was surprised as Miranda spoke once more after a minute of silence. "I think that if we stayed for two more minutes, Shepard would have came running back onto the ship."

As the man turned once more, he raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

Miranda shrugged. "Desperation."

"But if he was to do that, wouldn't it be easier for all of us? I mean.. isn't that what we want?"

"It's not."

"Why not?"

Sighing, Miranda finally locked eyes with Jacob. "A desperate man with nobody to turn to is no use to us or anyone. We need Shepard focussed with the belief that he can make a difference. That's not going to come quickly."

Jacob pondered her words before responding. "Is that why you were so cold to him?"

Miranda scoffed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Miranda, I saw it."

Shaking her head lightly once more, she focussed on flying the ship before continuing. "For the last month Shepard has surrounded himself with nothing more then glorified groupies. That's a mindset he must soon get out of."

"I guess.." Jacob finished without saying any more as the vessel made it's way through space.

* * *

Shepard was instantly terrified. He hadn't seen Garrus since his moment in the bar and here stood his friend as he vacated a Cerberus ship.

_Except that he doesn't know it's a Cerberus ship. _

Shepard let out a huge sigh of relief internally as held out his hand, Garrus soon shaking it.

"It's good to see you again. I.." Shepard paused as he tried to gather his words. "I've been meaning to talk with you about what happened but.."

Garrus held up his hands. "It's water over the edge Shepard."

John chuckled. "Water under the bridge, Garrus."

His Turian friend also let out an embarrassed laugh. "Ah.. well, yes that makes more sense."

It was good for Shepard to laugh again with his friend. Garrus and Shepard bonded quickly during the chase for Saren, Garrus more often then not being the first team-mate he called when it was time to launch down in the mako. The fact that he hadn't talked to him since the incident at the bar grated on Shepard.

"Garrus, I'm sorry about what happened. I was in a really fucked up place and.. yeah. Look, can we go somewhere and catch-up?"

"Of course Shepard. Maybe not the bar though?"

Shepard laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah maybe not."

"I know a place, follow me."

Shepard nodded as he followed his Turian friend back. While Shepard was concentrating on making amends, Garrus was thinking about something different entirely.

_Time to find out what's going on. _


	9. What's up, bro?

"So I take it you're back then?"

"Mm?"

"At C-Sec."

Garrus nodded. "It's not ideal but.."

"I get it. Did Pallin welcome you back with open arms?"

The Turian chuckled. "I don't think he was too happy to see me."

"Oh?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "But Garrus you're a conquering hero, returning to serve justice. Surely someone such as Pallin would be proud of that fact."

"You know I don't think you're serious about the conquering hero part."

John laughed. "Well it was all me, remember."

"Mm, quite." Garrus tilted his head. "Make sure you don't tell Wrex that, he may not be as accommodating to your boasts. Speaking of which, have you talked to him recently?"

Shepard shook his head. "No. In fact you're the only one I've spoken to in quite a while."

"I know what you mean. It's so easy to drift apart. With Tali returning to the fleet, Wrex talking about Tuchanka... have you talked to Williams?"

Shepard averted his eyes to the floor, reliving the last time he saw her in his mind. Shaking the thoughts away, he looked back up at his Turian comrade. "No. Ash and I.. we didn't end on such good terms. I'm not sure where she is right now. Probably on a new ship somewhere. She deserves it after all the shit she went through but.."

"You miss her."

Shepard hesitated. "Yes and no. I miss her like I missed you, like I miss Liara, Tali, Wrex, Karin and even Joker but I don't miss.. that."

"Funny."

"It is?"

"Yeah. You two just seemed..I don't know, right for each other."

Shepard laughed. "Maybe. But at the same time, there's such a thing as a little too right. We butted heads more often then two Krogans. No I think it's for the best, she's happiest serving the Alliance and I'm not a positive influence on that right now."

Garrus nodded, taking in the conversation as Shepard spoke. "So what is it you're doing right now? You know, if you can talk about it that is. I know, SPECTRE secrets and such."

"Still blacklisted, Garrus." Shepard spoke honestly, shrugging as he looked at Garrus.

_He's not working with the Council?_

Shepard sighed. "I don't blame them, I don't blame anyone.. nobody but myself anyway. The way I've been, the things I've been doing.. it's only the last couple of days when I truly saw what I was doing to myself. I don't want to be that person any longer."

"What do you want to be?"

Shepard locked eyes with Garrus before turning away, his attention instead focussed on nothing in particular. "I don't know. I feel like I'm fighting in myself on what I want, what I can do, what I will do but.."

Garrus held up his hands, interrupting Shepard. "You said the last few days, did something happen?"

Looking at the Turian, Shepard quickly looked away before attempting to focus on anything but him. "I.. I can't talk about it."

"Why not? If it's not SPECTRE business?"

"I just can't, okay?" Shepard's voice raised a tad, the man pacing away before turning around and walking back to the Turian. "I know what you're doing Garrus. Playing all detective with me. Why?"

"I'm just concerned Shepard. The last time we talked you were a mess. Now? You actually seem worse."

Shepard's eyebrows raised, his eyes widening. "Worse? What the hell are you talking about? This is the clearest I've been in weeks!"

"It's the only logical conclusion."

"For what?"

_Spirits. Here we go. _

"Your dealings with Cerberus."

Nobody spoke. The Turian and Human stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. While Shepard's eyes were narrowed on the Turian, his mind was racing.

_How does he know? What am I going to do? What's going on? Is this it?_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A poor excuse for a lie, both Garrus and Shepard knew and recognized it. The stare-off returned until Garrus spoke.

"I saw you leave and return with two Cerberus operatives. Jacob Taylor, male, African-American.. the female, unknown at this time. Don't forget Shepard, I was good before I met you. You only improved on what I could do."

_Shit. _

"Garrus, look.."

"Of course, it would all make sense. With what's been going on, now would be the perfect time for you to go undercover. I mean you fooled me, you fooled us all. The great Commander Shepard becoming the shell of a man who's been loitering with every clinger-on in every Citadel bar? Genius! It's a great idea. Tell me that's the case, tell me that you're actually undercover trying to bring down the organisation whose sick cells and experiments we shut down just mere months ago."

"Garrus I.."

"Tell me you're not actually involved in an organisation that was responsible for the death of an Alliance admiral. An organisation that thought using a thresher-maw nest was the right kind of idea. Tell me!"

It wasn't often that Garrus raised his voice in such a way and he had never done it towards Shepard until now. The Turian was on edge, anger raging through his body.

"I can't."

The punch connected square in Shepard's jaw. The human fell back, not expecting the blow as he hit the floor with a thump.

"I don't know who I'm looking at right now. The Shepard I knew would never consider whatever it is that you're doing."

Shepard wiped a trickle of blood away from his mouth as he looked up at the Turian. "See Garrus. You have no idea. You don't know what's going on. Let me explain.."

"Why should I believe anything you say, Shepard?"

Everything clicked together in Shepard's mind instantly. "You don't have to. I have proof."

"Proof of what? Guilt is written perfectly on your face right now."

Shepard shook his head, lifting himself off the floor as Garrus made no signs of attacking once more.

"Proof of what you wanted Garrus. What you were trying to get through to me at the bar."

The Turian didn't speak, instead tilting his head to the side as Shepard spoke.

"Proof that the Reapers are coming to destroy us all."

Unexpectedly, Garrus laughed. "I was there on Illos Shepard. I was by your side as Sovereign spoke. I don't need proof."

Shepard nodded downtrodden, his eyes looking down to the floor. A minute passed before Garrus spoke once more, his voice notably softer.

"But if this proof gives us a fighting chance.. then I guess you should start at the beginning."

Raising his head Shepard locked eyes once more with Garrus, nodding lightly as he began his explanation.

"I was in my hotel room..."


	10. Hell or The Devil

"You see the problem with this don't you?"

Garrus was the first to finish reading, Shepard stopping shortly after. The two had relocated to Shepard's hotel room, the human SPECTRE leading Garrus in the same way that Miranda had led him out to avoid any unnecessary attention. After sending a copy of the data to Garrus' omni-tool, the two wasted no time in getting down to business.

Shepard nodded, locking eyes with the Turian.

"I do. No matter what is said at the end of the day, it's still Cerberus who provided this data. And because of that, nobody will take it for anything but propaganda." Shepard paused, rolling his neck as he chuckled darkly. "Both The Illusive Man and Miranda alluded to this very fact. They knew that I'd have nobody else to turn to but them."

Garrus cleared his throat. "Nobody else? Garrus Vakarian says hello."

"Garrus Vakarian also hit me in the face earlier."

The Turian shrugged. "What can I say? I really hate that beard."

Shepard barked out a laugh before restraining himself, instead mock eye rolling at his friend. "It sounds like you're jealous, Garrus."

"Oh ha-ha, Shepard." Garrus dead-panned, shaking his head.

"But seriously Garrus. What are our options here?"

"Honestly.. If we take it to the Council, we'll be laughed at the building. Well, I will, you'll probably have your SPECRTE status revoked and be thrown into the nearest empty cell. I think that leaves very few viable options. Option one – Cerberus.."

"You can't seriously be suggesting we join Cerberus, Garrus."

"I wasn't going to say that. You really shouldn't interrupt people when they're speaking Shepard. Anyway, Cerberus – they've given you this data for what? To get you back into the mix?"

Shepard nodded, Garrus taking it as a sign to continue. "So is this a big recruitment drive? Okay let me ask you this – if I didn't know, would you have told me?"

"No."

"Right. Would you have told anyone? Anderson? Williams?"

Shepard shook his head once more. "No."

"Say Cerberus expected that. They thought you were an easy mark, someone neglected and with a score to settle. Somebody with nothing.. er, no offence, who could easily disappear. Because lets be straight here; Commander Shepard disappearing a month ago equals big news. John the bar hound disappearing? It wouldn't be a surprise. Again, no offence intended."

Shepard smiled softly. "You can stop saying no offence, I get it, it's fine."

"So both you and Cerberus were neglecting one huge factor."

Shepard already knew where Garrus was going with this.

"My crew."

"Exactly. Which leads me to option two.."

"And that is?"

"It's simple – we go at it on our own. No Alliance, no Council, no Cerberus. Me, you and whoever else we can convince to join up."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "It sounds pretty far fetched Garrus. I mean what would we call our selves.. Shakarian?"

Garrus shuddered. "Spirits no. Besides, I think people like Liara would be offended not to be mentioned."

_Shakasoni?_

Shrugging, Shepard continued. "And there's a major problem from the off. Finance, a ship, weapons, resources.. the list goes on and on. I don't know about you, but I don't have any wealthy relatives I can call for a new Normandy."

"Sure, I don't expect everything to just fall into our laps Shepard but it's possible.. it's doable. It'll take time, no doubt about it. And you know as much as I do, it's time we may not have. But what else can we do?"

"This is where Cerberus will be jumping up and down, trying to get our attention right?"

"No doubt about it. You've had more experience with their power then I.. is there any part of Cerberus that can be trusted?"

Shepard thought long and hard, looking towards the skyline of the Citadel out of his hotel room window.

_Everything they've done in the last couple of days has led me to this point, this path.. Garrus is right. They wanted me alone and an easy target. But there is another way. But is it doable? Who knows how long we have until The Reapers come for us. Would it all just be easier if I say yes and give myself to them?_

"I don't know Garrus."

Shepard thought back to Miranda Lawson, the Cerberus operative who first came to him in this very room.

_I know what she would say right now, that it'd be foolish to pass this up. That thanks to the information, this is the only viable course of action. _

Shepard turned from the window, locking eyes with his Turian comrade once more. "I would never ask you to join Cerberus, Garrus. I couldn't. The resources they would provide, money, power, influence.. it could really make a difference. But for everything they've said, they are the bastards responsible for so much heinous damage and suffering."

Shepard paused as he pondered his next words. "If we go it alone, we'll be outcasts. There'll be no back-up, no enormous resources.. we don't even know if there'll be anyone else who's crazy enough to join up with us. It's an insane idea. A select group of individuals trying to save the Galaxy from extinction single handily? They'll say it's impossible, that it's a suicide mission. But at the end of the day while we wouldn't have their help, we also wouldn't be enemies of the Council. When the Reapers strike, the Galaxy will have to stand up and fight. With backs to the wall, there'll have to be alliances. Would the Council and Cerberus work together? Could I be a factor in making that happen?"

Shepard walked back towards the couch opposite Garrus, taking a seat near-by to the Turian.

"Everything that has happened in the last couple of days has led to this moment. The choice that Cerberus offered was never a choice, it was the only road they believed I could take. But the chance to start a new, with real purpose.. with people I trust by my side and at my back.."

Shaking his head, Shepard looked down at the floor. "There's only once choice Garrus. We have to do what's best for the Galaxy. We have to save lives. We must stop the Reapers."

"So what's it going to be Shepard? The devils you know, or the hell we'll face alone?"

Raising his head, Shepard spoke the answer which would change his life forever.


	11. An unexpected request

It was an expected knock on the door as John Shepard rose off the couch in his hotel room and made his way towards the sound. Checking the peep-hole just to be certain, he ran his hand along the door sensor and was soon greeted with the visitor he had expected.

"Right on time, Miranda."

Moving to the side, Shepard motioned for Miranda to once again enter his hotel room. It had been precisely one week since their first meeting in his doorway, with the Cerberus operative sending Shepard a message the night before announcing her intentions to 'drop by'.

"I'm impressed Shepard. Not only is there not a drop of whiskey in sight, you've also got rid of that horrible thing that was attached to your face."

It was true, Shepard had shaved not only his face but also along the top of his head. He looked every part of the man who took down Saren.

"And here's me thinking that you were going to be disappointed, I thought you were quite enamoured with it."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she took a seat on one of the couches. "Hardly." As Shepard joined her, he couldn't help but notice the flickering of Miranda's eyes as she looked for any possible abnormalities.

"Still scared I'd try and turn you in, Miss Lawson?"

"Never scared. Always cautious, Shepard. Not that I think you're stupid."

Shepard smiled. "Quite. Where are my manners – can I offer you a drink? Tea? Coffee perhaps?"

Miranda laughed quietly. "My my, we have perked up. Nothing for me, thank you."

Nodding, Shepard clasped his hands. "So.. how have you been?"

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda looked directly at Shepard. "Really, Shepard? After how we left things a week ago, I wasn't sure how pleasant this would be."

Smiling, Shepard smiled as he leaned back. "It's fine Miranda, I get it. I understand."

"Oh?"

"It makes sense really. With who you work for, the company you keep – it's got to be hard to continually tow that company line. There's no time for you to let your hair down, to relax, to enjoy yourself."

"And what makes you think that'd be something I'd even be interested in, Shepard?"

"Because at the end of the day, you're human."

"I should probably take that as a compliment"

"Why's that?"

Miranda smiled, deviously. "Calling a member of Cerberus human? I thought we were all monsters in many eyes."

Shepard sighed, leaning forwards. "While I was quick to tarnish everyone with the same brush, maybe I was wrong. Jacob for example – he seems like a good man. Obviously unsure of himself, but a good man non-the-less."

"It's true, he is. And me?"

Shepard averted his eyes towards the skyline that was visible behind Miranda Lawson.

"You're a mystery, Miss Lawson."

"I make no apologies."

Shepard focussed, locking eyes once more with the Cerberus operative. "And neither should you. But I have to admit, I'm curious."

"Well if you give me what I came here for, maybe there'll be a chance to find out more."

The smile that accompanied the words was well rehearsed. As much as the smile was gorgeous to look at, Shepard knew that it wasn't real. It was well practiced and had probably worked on many men.. and woman, Galaxy wide.

"I do have an answer for you but first, I have a request."

Leaning back once more, Shepard watched as Miranda Lawson attempted to figure out the request before she spoke once more. "A request? And what would that be, Shepard?"

"Dinner."

For all her ice, Miranda Lawson was not expecting an offer for food. And it showed on her face as the mask slipped away.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dinner. You. Me. Food. Dining."

Miranda scoffed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes. So what do you say?"

"No!" Miranda blurted the word without a second thought.

"And why not? C'mon, I make good company. And you said it yourself, with the beard gone I'm ruggedly handsome again."

"I said no such thing. And the reasons are clear, Shepard. This is not the time for emotional attachments. We both know what's coming."

"You're right Miranda, we do. And that's why I'm asking you now. If you want to save face, do it. What would The Illusive Man say? He'd say do it, wouldn't he? Because I'm the target. Surely he'd say to do anything that's necessary. So really, is dinner as bad as it can get?"

Miranda sat back on the couch, her ice firmly back in place as she thought through the ramifications of the situation.

_What is he playing at? What game is he trying to pull?_

"So what you're saying is this – no dinner, no answer?"

Shepard smiled. "I didn't say that. It's just a request after all. One that you may turn down if you so wish."

Miranda shook her head. "You are a colossal ass."

"It has been said before, yes."

_This is a bad idea. _

"A dinner."

"A dinner."

"When?"

"Tonight if you're available?"

Miranda starred down the man sitting in front of her. He was definitely enjoying the situation but at the same time.. seemed genuine. While Miranda had been surrounded with those who lied for gains for most of her life, Shepard was not like that. The words that he spoke, the aura that he possessed it was.. intoxicating.

"I'm available."

"Good! Have you tried that new sushi place?"

Miranda shook her head, speaking genuinely. "I've wanted to.."

"Excellent. Be there at eight."

Raising an eyebrow once more, the Cerberus operative laughed. "I know you're the saviour of the Citadel and all Shepard, but even that restaurant has too long a waiting list."

"It's fine, it's sorted. I know a guy."

"You know a guy?" The Cerberus operative dead-panned.

"I do."

"You make it sound as if you sorted this in advance."

"But of course!"

"And how did you know I'd agree to this, say?"

"It's simple. Whether or not you agreed to it as Miranda Lawson the Cerberus operative or simply Miranda, I knew you would. It's logical."

Miranda shook her head, glancing at the floor. "I guess I should.. go." As Miranda rose from the couch and made her way to the door, she stopped to look once more at Shepard who followed.

"8pm?"

"8pm."

Closing the door behind the Cerberus operative, Shepard grinned to himself as he brought up his omni-tool.

_Sender: Shepard, J.  
Reciever : Vakarian, G.  
RE: Meet_

_It's on._

* * *

"What news, Miranda?"

"None as of yet, sir."

"And why would that be?"

Miranda hesitated slightly. "He's asked me out for dinner. It was a request he made before he gave his answer. I feel that he's trying to gather more information on Cerberus before fully making his decision."

If The Illusive Man was surprised, he didn't express it in the tone of his voice. "Interesting. I trust you'll do what's necessary, Miranda."

"I will, sir."

"Good."

As the Illusive Man cut the call, Miranda diverted her path towards a store on The Presidium.

_Let the games begin, Shepard. _

And for all of Miranda's composure, she couldn't help but smile genuinely at the thought of what was to come.


	12. A perfect first date

As Shepard took his seat, he managed to avert his gaze from the many eyes that stared back at him. His arrival had caused quite a stir, a smattering of applause breaking out as he made his way through the tables to the far side of the room. His requested table was met; a prime location where as to see any dangers that may come at him while still far enough away not to be bothered by passing autograph hounds and well-wishers. Shepard smiled warmly while nodding his thanks as he walked towards the table. As his gaze flickered he noted the attendees applauding – Turians, Asari and the Salarians present. The few Human's that were seated in the restaurant while gazing at the former commanding officer of the Normandy SR1 made no efforts to join their hands together for the first Human SPECTRE. Hoping that one day they would understand why the sacrifice had to be made, he waited patiently for the woman who would be dining with him.

Miranda Lawson's arrival almost caused as much of a stir as Shepard's. While there was no applause, even though many of the male diners might have been tempted to clap their hands together and thank the heavens, the eyes that were focussed on the Cerberus operative were strong. Not because of her ties, but because of the ties that held her dress seemingly together. The black outfit she had chosen was glamour personified and as Shepard desperately attempted to roll his tongue back into his mouth, he wasn't quite sure where to look first. While the dress did indeed show off many of Miranda Lawson's assets, it was not done cheaply.

Deciding on the idea that looking above her neckline would be a good start to the evening, John Shepard locked eyes with Miranda Lawson as she slowly reached his table. Quickly rising out of his chair to greet her, any coolness that Shepard had was draining away quickly.

"Miranda.. wow, you.."

Miranda smiled as Shepard pulled her chair back as she took a seat, the SPECTRE soon joining her in the opposite chair.

"A gentleman and a marine - now I've seen everything. And thank you, you're looking quite sharp yourself."

It was true; Shepard had dressed well for the occasion. Choosing a simplified outfit consisting of mostly black items, it wasn't the most comfortable for the persona of John Shepard.

Shepard attempted to focus, desperately trying to remember anything that he had planned before her entrance. Thankfully, the arrival of a female waitress inquiring about drink orders brought the SPECTRE back into reality.

"So, Miranda.."

"I've been curious about something all day Shepard." Miranda paused as the waitress returned with the drink orders, stating that she would return in a few minutes with regards to the food. "This isn't the type of place I would normally associate you with, not that I mind; I hear the food is delightful." Miranda glanced at the menu, slightly amused that such a high-end establishment still relied on waitresses in this day and age.

Shepard smiled, catching the drift. "You want to know who my 'guy' is"

The operative nodded. "Colour me curious."

"Martin Burns."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "The head of Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies Martin Burns?"

Shepard nodded. "His wife has a stake in the restaurant."

"So when you saved his life a few months ago.. this was the big favour he undoubtedly offered? A table in a restaurant?"

Shaking his head, Shepard took a sip of water. "It wasn't like that. He sent me a message not to long ago, thanking me once more for what we did. He noted that because of what happened, he was working to be a better man; especially to his wife and told me a little about her."

"So when it came to needing reservations.."

"He was more then happy to put in a good word for me."

Miranda laughed softly. "It's kind of ironic isn't it? The saviour of the Citadel needs help getting a reservation on the station he saved?"

Shepard shrugged. "Food people are tough." Unable to hold in a laugher, Shepard joined in at the thought of a SPECTRE, the saviour of the Citadel, the man who took down Saren while beating all the odds.. being defeated by a waiting list. Noting Miranda's laugh, he noticed that unlike the other times he had heard it – this time it seemed genuine, possibly for the first time.

* * *

As the food was ordered, Miranda watched the waitress as she walked away. She noted that there was still a few eyes on both her and Shepard as they waited for their food.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here."

Miranda turned her attention back to Shepard. "I thought it was because I'm mysterious."

Shepard smiled. "You definitely are. But I think I know a few things about you."

"Oh? This should be good."

"You're a strong, beautiful woman. You know what you want, how to get things done and what your goals are."

Miranda smiled. "Shepard, while I appreciate that.. that's like me saying you're wearing a black shirt right now, it's rather obvious."

"And hence, the mystery!"

Miranda shook her head, still the smile remaining on her face as she did so. "So what, you're hoping a dinner will crack me open a bit?"

"I could play twenty questions with you if you wish? Question one – any pets?"

"No pets."

"Okay, question two – what's your favourite vid?"

Miranda shrugged. "In my line of work, I don't really have the.."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd say BLASTO."

"Really Shepard? Maybe I was wrong to think better of you."

"What? It's fun!"

"Sure.. Look, Shepard." As Miranda spoke the name, the tone turned more seriously. "I.. I know what you're trying to do here. But this isn't me. In our line of work, time is a precious commodity that we both know we're quickly running out of. This is no time for us to let our hair down and pretend that everything's going to be okay. We're not normal people, we know the truth about what's coming."

Shepard leaned forward on the table, his voice noticeably quieter. "I knew that the first time you said that. And besides.. If that's all true, why are you here?"

"You said it yourself, if I wanted an answer I'd have to do this."

Shepard shook his head. "I didn't say that, I said that I'd give you an answer whether you'd come here or not. You're here because you want to be."

"It's not I.."

"Where's the harm in this Miranda? Sure, we both know what's coming. But it's not coming tonight. One night won't change any long thought out plans. I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I could look past the company you keep."

"The company I keep?"

"That came out wrong, look.. at the end of the day, this right here isn't about what's to come.."

"And what is this right here about for you Shepard?"

Shepard paused. "I'm just interested in getting to know you better, Miranda. And part of you wants that."

Miranda was silent as she pushed her chair back, her face neutral as she spoke clearly. "I'm sorry Shepard, but that simply isn't true. This is just another assignment for me, it always has been, and it always will be."

Miranda rose from her chair as Shepard looked up at the Cerberus operative. "Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake, Shepard."

"You don't have to skip out on dinner, Miranda. Sit down, enjoy yourself.. for once."

The neutral expression turned into a scowl as Miranda spoke quietly towards Humanity's first SPECTRE. "Your answer - Yes or no."

Shepard shook his head, looking down at the table. "No."

Miranda nodded, walking out of the restaurant as Shepard rose to his feet. He decided against following her, instead sitting back down and resting his head between his hands as two plates of food arrived at his table.

* * *

As Miranda stalked away from the restaurant, she cursed herself for leaving.

_Weak. You have to be better, he expects Shepard. _

_Maybe he was right.. _

_He's not bloody right. _

As Miranda surveyed some of the damage left from Sovereign, she brought up her omni-tool messaging system.

_Lawson, M: Can we talk?  
Shepard, J: It depends if you're going to run out on me again.  
Lawson, M: I probably deserve that. So?  
Shepard, J: Hotel-room, five minutes. _

Closing her omni-tool Miranda made her usual way through the back entrance of Shepard's hotel-room, travelling up to Shepard's floor. As she reached the usual door, she didn't have a chance to knock before the door opened in front of her. Shepard was still dressed as he was at the restaurant, but the man behind him was who Miranda's attention was firmly on.

"Miranda, come in. It's time for you to meet Garrus Vakarian."


	13. You can't handle the truth!

_Well this went well. _

John Shepard couldn't be sure who drew their weapon first. If he had to hazard a guess, he would plump for Miranda. In fact he'd probably bet 50 credits on it. Shepard knew Garrus Vakarian well and only twice had he seen him loose his cool. The first was during the mission to bring the evil Dr. Saleon to justice. The second was just over one week ago when Garrus caught the SPECTRE square in the jaw.

At the same time, while he didn't know Miranda Lawson well in the slightest she seemed like quite a composed and sensible woman. To draw a weapon on Garrus Vakarian, with Shepard present in his own hotel room no less as a Cerberus operative.. it wasn't the wisest idea for a woman in her position. It didn't matter who drew first in reality, but Shepard had to make sure that there wouldn't be questions of 'who shot first?' when it was all said and done.

"Enough!" Shepard's voice boomed around the room, the first time he had used the capable and impressive tone since he had managed to talk Saren into raising his own pistol to his temple. "Weapons down, now!"

The stand-off continued. While Shepard knew all about Garrus' precision in the field, the mysteries continued regarding Operative Lawson. The skills of the woman with a weapon was something that Shepard was completely unaware of, as well as her exceptional biotic abilities.

"Don't make me say it again.." This time Shepard's voice was cooler, lower and undoubtedly deadly. Miranda was the first to waver by carefully lowering her weapon, sense getting the best of her.

_You just ran out on him, don't give him any excuses now. _

_Plus he almost shot me once.. _

The Turian held his aim despite the motion by Miranda. "Garrus.." Finally, Garrus relented to the orders of the SPECTRE.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shepard shook his head and sighed. "Now that's out of both of your systems, where were we?"

Miranda placed a hand on her hip, leaning slightly as she did so. "I believe your friend Garrus here was explaining about how much I was manipulating you, Shepard."

"And was I lying?" The Turian's words were harsh and direct.

"Not at all. I've been totally forward with Shepard over Cerberus' attentions. However it is you who is lying to yourself if you say that you're not doing the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you need me to spell it out for you, I will. You're jealous, Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus spluttered. "Jealous?! No offence Shepard, but that's certainly not the case."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well this is how I see it; Cerberus has given Shepard a chance to make a real difference once more. With the resources that we can offer, he can do a great deal in the fight against the Reapers. You on the other hand want to spurn that opportunity, for what? A chance to go at it alone? It sounds like nothing more then a child's fantasy. Cerberus wants Shepard because we believe he could lead the Galaxy against the force to come whereas it seems that you selfishly want him all for yourself because you're stuck in a dead end position at C-SEC, a position where you can make no real difference."

Noting the growl that escaped the Turians throat, the Cerberus operative sighed. "Let me tell you something, both of you." Miranda turned her attention from Garrus to Shepard, locking eyes with the first Human SPECTRE. Thankfully for Miranda, it looked as if Shepard was taking everything that she had to offer in seriously.

_Finally._

"You've been burned in the past, both of you. That's no surprise, despite your excellent skills you're not exactly what the Alliance, the Council, or the Turian Hierarchy would consider 'poster boys'. You alone Shepard have caused a great deal of damage to the Galaxy. It's something that has been covered to death; the Human sacrifices to save the Council, the nuclear bomb on Virmire, the Rachni – granted you've yet to be proven right or wrong on the latter. But together with Tali'Zorah, Urdnot Wrex, Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko and Dr. Liara T'Soni you made history. On paper it was the biggest mismatched crew you'd ever find, it should never have worked.. but yet it did. And so you want to go it alone, but who will follow you? Now correct me if my information is outdated but;

- Tali'Zorah returned to the migrant fleet after completing her pilgrimage. It's not as if you can simply drop by and make a house call.

- Urdnot Wrex has returned to Tuchanka and from what I hear he's starting to make waves down on that godforsaken rock they call a planet.

- Ashley Williams returned to the Alliance and has since been reassigned. And from what I hear, Shepard, that avenue isn't as sweet as maybe it once was.

- Kaidan Alenko was killed in action.

- And Dr. Liara T'Soni is just that, a doctor. Sure, you'll tell me the advances she made while on the hunt for Saren, but is she really ready to join your suicide team?"

Miranda paused as her words sank in. "So, am I wrong?"

Shepard and Garrus said nothing, a faint satisfaction rising in Miranda.

"So you'll have to start fresh. So where do you find people who actively want to fight sentient machines that destroy everything in their path? Mercs? Do Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard really want to align themselves with a bunch of mercenaries? And if so, how do you intend to pay them? Your words are strong Shepard, I admit that.. but to these types of people, it is not words that make them raise a rifle."

"And you're better then mercenaries?"

Miranda focussed on Garrus once more. "I won't deny that Cerberus has made mistakes in the past. But we're fighting, all of us, not just for our future but the future of the entire Galaxy. Right now? You're fighting yourselves better then any potential enemies could. Until you look clearly at the facts with an open mind and get out of your 'Normandy vs. The Galaxy' mindsets – you're not ready. The Normandy is gone. Your team is gone. Everything you know has changed and if you don't change too, everything you know and love will die."

Miranda turned, walking towards the door but stopping near Shepard. The Cerberus operative spoke quieter then her previous impassioned words. "I'm sorry for running out on you earlier, I am. But you needed to hear this. You've got my contact details. Goodnight, Shepard."

Nodding at the Turian, Miranda soon disappeared from the hotel room as the door closed behind her. The silence passed between the two friends, only broken by familiar words.

"I could use a drink."

Garrus shook his head. "I don't think that'd help right now."

The SPECTRE shrugged. "It feels like we've been verbally spanked for the last ten minutes, I think I need something."

"Spanked?"

"Never mind."

As Shepard walked over to the lone bottle of whiskey on his cabinet, the Turian cleared his throat.

"Er, Shepard?"

"Yes Garrus?"

Garrus paused, clearly uncomfortable with the words he was trying to speak.

"I think.. I like her."

Shepard smiled. "Me too buddy, me too."

"And Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I drew first."

_Dammit, I'd be 50 credits out of pocket after all._

_This went well. _

* * *

**Garrus doesn't like her in a romantic way, just had to be clear on that! He's just rather impressed. There'll be no awkward love triangles here..**

**Had to have Miranda drop some truth bombs. Dreams are all well and good potential team Shakasoni, but war is coming.**


	14. Second chances

"Garrus?"

The Turian looked up from the datapad at the sound of his name. Before he started reading, Shepard was pacing back and forth by the kitchen counter. That was fifteen minutes ago. He was still pacing.

"Yes Shepard?"

Shepard didn't look at Garrus, instead continuing to focus on nothing in particular as he moved. "I need you to be straight with me.."

"When am I not?"

The SPECTRE grunted slightly in acknowledgment before becoming silent once more.

"Shepard?"

"This is a bad idea, isn't it?"

Garrus leaned back slightly on the couch. "Honestly I think it'd be good for you."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, you definitely need to get it out of your system. I think that strip of floor can attest to that."

Finally Shepard stopped pacing, his attention firmly on the Turian.

"Doesn't mean it's a good idea."

"It might not be the best idea, but like I said it'd be good for you."

Shepard laughed. "That doesn't make much sense, Garrus."

Shrugging, Garrus continued. "Maybe. But Human problems are just to complicated."

"And Turians don't have similar issues?"

"Of course not. We're above things like this."

Shepard shook his head. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'm not a child, Shepard."

The SPECTRE rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

"We'll be fine. With you gone, this is neutral ground."

Shepard nodded, heading for the door. "No weapons this time."

"Well I can't prom.."

"Garrus.."

"Fine."

* * *

"You look good, John."

Shepard smiled at the use of his name. It was such a rare occurrence that he actually heard it come out of peoples mouths. Even now with his career in tatters, his name didn't get much of an airing. It was still a rarity to hear it from the woman sat across him on the Presidium. For most of the short time they had known each other he was more often then not referred to as 'Commander', 'Shepard' or 'skipper'. It was only when their relationship began to blossom did Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams begin to call him John.

"I feel good Ash. As do you, as always."

Ashley laughed. "Damn straight, but always the flatterer Commander."

Shepard winced slightly at the use of his title, something that Ashley caught straight away. "Sorry.. still having trouble?"

"It's still something I'm getting used to. It's probably a good sign that I'm not shouting, smashing or screaming any more when it's brought up."

Ashley sighed. "It still isn't right. You've done more for the Alliance then most of those damn pencil pushers who made the call. You should be out there, fighting the good fight."

_With me. _

"Have you heard anything, Reaper wise? Any murmurings, hearsay about what the Alliance's plan is? You know.. that you can tell me."

"If I knew, you'd know. I haven't heard anything. The last time I took it up with them they couldn't wait to get me out of the building. If they're planning something, the brass are keeping it close to their chests."

Shepard shrugged. "Or they're continuing to sweep it under the rug."

"Come on now John, we both know that isn't true. It simply can't be. The Intel, the facts.. hell the piece of Soverign that rained all over the station. The proof is staring them in the face. No, they're doing something."

"You really believe that don't you?"

Ashley nodded. "I do. It worries me that you don't."

"Can you blame me? They didn't just bury me under the rug, they dug a hole and buried me in the proverbial garden."

"With a bit of time John they'll bring you back into the fold. They're just trying to appease those who wanted your head over the decision that you made."

"Still disagree with me on that?"

Ashley paused, darting her eyes to those around the two. "It was your call. I trust you."

"So that's a fancy way of saying 'Yes. I disagree' right?"

"Don't put words into my mouth Shepard. That's not what I'm saying." Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "Lets not do this again. This isn't why I asked you here."

Shepard leaned forward slightly, concerned at the sad tone that crept into Ashley's final words.

"Is everything okay, Ash?"

"Yes.. no.. it's.."

_Breathe_.

"I miss you, John. I miss us. What we had.. it felt real to me. And I've been kicking myself night after night thinking 'what if?'."

Shepard reached forwards, his hands laying on-top of Ashley's on the table. Ashley smiled softly at the contact as she met Shepard's eyes.

"It was real, Ash. I felt what you felt. But.."

Ashley moved her hands back slightly. "But?"

Shepard sighed, looking down at the table. "With everything that's going on.. there's something that you need to know, deserve to know even. But I can't tell you right now."

Ashley moved her hands completely off the table, her voice stronger. "Is there somebody else?"

Shepard's reply was instant. "No."

_Yes_.

_No. _

_Yes. _

Ashley scoffed. "Awful quick to answer there skipper. I'm a big girl Shepard, I can take it."

"There's not." Even John noticed that his voice wasn't as firm as he would have liked it to be.

"So if it's not that, what is it? SPECTRE business?"

Shepard shook his head. "Nothing's changed there. I just can't say right now."

"Why?"

"Ash.."

"Why?!" Ashley's voice was higher this time, almost shouting the word at Shepard. Remembering the location, she quickly lowered her voice. "John.."

"I'm afraid how you'd react, Ash."

"How I'd react? React to what?!"

Shepard shook his head.

"When I came here John, I was hopeful. Maybe it was stupid. But after the way things ended.. with how you were.. You wouldn't talk to me then, you won't talk to me now. Maybe I should have listened to your demand. What was it again? 'It's either the Alliance.. or me!' I guess I have my answer. Goodbye, John."

Ashley rose from the table, walking away without looking back. He didn't chase her as a woman left his table for the second time in a week.

_Bad idea._

Rising from the table, Shepard was surprised to find Ashley facing him once more.

"Ash I.."

In a week full of surprises, the collision of their lips ranked up there as one of the most unexpected occurrences for John Shepard.

* * *

Garrus rose from the sofa, walking over towards the hotel-room door. Opening it, he stood out of the way as Miranda Lawson walked into the familiar room.

"I thought you'd have a key by now to be honest."

Miranda looked at the Turian as he pressed for the door to close. "I don't think Shepard would appreciate that."

_I wouldn't be so sure. _

* * *

**To those who may be concerned at developments.. it's a long ol' story. **


	15. An Act Of Defiance

Garrus rose from the sofa, walking over towards the hotel-room door. Opening it, he stood out of the way as Miranda Lawson walked into the familiar room.

"I thought you'd have a key by now to be honest."

Miranda looked at the Turian as he pressed for the door to close. "I don't think Shepard would appreciate that."

_I wouldn't be so sure._

As Miranda stopped at the far side of the room, she faced Garrus expectedly. "I don't have long, what is it that you needed?"

Garrus paused as he walked. "What I needed? You were the one who wanted this little get together, Lawson. Something about neutral ground wasn't it?"

"I've already said my piece Garrus, whatever it is that.."

Miranda paused, the answer clicking firmly into place. From the look of recognition on Garrus' face, she could tell he had come to the same conclusion.

_Shepard. _

Garrus shook his head. "I should have expected this."

"Indeed. Though after our last meet I'm surprised that he'd leave us to it." Miranda looked around the room inquisitively. "He's not hiding in the bathroom is he?"

Despite his attempts to stay quiet, Garrus chuckled. "Unless he sneaked back in when I wasn't looking, no. Shepard has never been the hiding type."

"Except for the last few months."

"Well, yeah."

"You know.." Miranda moved slowly towards the couch, Garrus watching her carefully as she took a seat. "With Shepard gone, this would have been the perfect time for you to shoot me."

"And who says that isn't the plan?"

"Well it hasn't happened yet. And lets be honest, it's not going to."

The Turian voice was low as he spoke next. "Are you sure?"

"100% sure. You're not stupid, Garrus Vakarian."

"You say that now, when the other day.."

"I said you were jealous, not stupid. Massive difference."

Garrus shook his head. "I'm not jealous."

"There's no shame in envy. I would say it's human nature, but I guess it runs deep in all species. Quite fascinating, really." Miranda shook her head. "Shepard isn't here and you haven't shot me as soon as I walked through the door. That means that you might have found some truth in my words after all."

"Or maybe I didn't want to get blood stains in Shepard's clean carpet."

Miranda held back a chuckle as she thought back to something Shepard had said to Jacob. At the same time she was.. disturbed at her lack of discipline when it came to Cerberus mistakes.

"Quite possibly. But I still believe."

Garrus grunted. "Maybe you said a few things that made sense. Doesn't mean that I'm ready to let Shepard jump into bed with your organisation however."

Miranda shook her head. "Nobody is jumping into bed with anyone, Garrus. What we're offering is a chance. And the same applies to you, Garrus Vakarian."

"Me? You want me to join Cerberus? You realise that behind my handsome good looks I am in fact a Turian, right?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I had noticed. The fight that's coming will not discriminate. If we stand any chance of stopping the Reapers, we need Commander Shepard and that's obvious. But Shepard isn't just it. We need people to stand by his side, people he trusts, the people he can rely on. I'm a realist, I know that whatever happens Shepard will never trust Cerberus fully."

"But yet he trusts you."

"I don't think that is the case."

"You may be right on a lot of things, but you're wrong on this. You wouldn't be sat here now if Shepard didn't trust you."

"Maybe you're right.."

_Does he trust me? Me.. and not the image of what I represented to him?_

"But unless I'm mistaken, you were trying to recruit Shepard solo before I involved myself. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Shepard wasn't as broken as I expected. With everything that has happened, no matter what he's done in the past.."

"..You expected that he wouldn't be able to raise himself back up without being thrown into the fight." Garrus laughed. "You know, when I first met Shepard I wasn't really sure what to make of him. He was.. an interesting person to get to know. But as time went by, as I learnt more I couldn't help but just sometimes stop and stare in awe. He has a gift that I never knew could exist."

Miranda smiled softly. "And you see now why we need Shepard on the tip of the spear. The Alliance isn't leading the charge, the council isn't leading the charge.. and no matter how wonderful the idea of saying 'screw everyone' and going it alone was on paper you know in your heart it's not the best thing for the Galaxy."

Garrus was silent as he took in the realisation of Miranda's words. He nodded slowly. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. You know, before you came here I had everything planned out in my head. I was going to demand explanation after explanation on things that Cerberus had done, the things that I knew about anyway. I had a great line about hypocrisy that for the life for me I cannot recall. And yet.. all I can think about is this now. This isn't a time for a war of words. It's a time of action. I don't trust Cerberus, not by a long shot. You've caused as much pain and suffering in the last year alone as Soverign, the Geth and Saren did. And it pains me that it's come to this. That nobody is taking action and that soon it'll be too late except for Cerberus." The Turian paused, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "What do you need me to do?"

Miranda stood from the couch. "What it is you have always done Garrus, fight for what is right."

* * *

"I take it you have good news, Miranda."

"Yes sir. While Garrus Vakarian unsurprisingly doesn't trust us, he knows that he has no other option."

The Illusive Man nodded while taking a drag of his cigarette. "Good work Miranda. Proceed as planned"

"Yes sir."

* * *

As the door closed behind the Cerberus operative, Garrus sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"You know when she talked about Shepard hiding in the bathroom I thought for sure she'd check for herself."

The bathroom door slid open with Garrus soon joined at the counter.

"She would not have turned away from you, Garrus. Miranda Lawson is a smart and impressive woman. It is a shame the side that she is on."

"Indeed. Options?"

"I believe her offer is the best way for this to proceed. However.."

"However?"

"Once the Reapers are defeated, this is an opportunity that as Shepard would say.. a chance at killing two birds with one stone."

"So use and destroy?"

"Precisely. But what about Shepard?"

"Shepard will do everything in his power to stop the Reapers. I'm not sure taking down Cerberus will be on his list of things to do, especially with him getting so friendly with Lawson. If we take this to him and he backs off, what then?"

"This is a delicate situation. I believe we should then proceed with caution." The Asari paused. "You were right to call, Garrus."

The Turian nodded. "I know, Liara."

* * *

Ashley was the first to break the kiss, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"Well if your words weren't truthful, that kiss certainly was."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're getting at Ash."

"You say there's nobody else. That kiss proved otherwise."

"Ash.."

"You don't need to say anything, Shepard. I hope you two are very happy together."

Once again Shepard was left watching Ashley as she turned and walked away quickly from the SPECTRE. Once again Shepard's legs did not move to try and stop her.

_The opposite sex will long destroy me before the Reapers do.. _

As Shepard returned to his now vacant hotel-room, he quickly read the short message that Garrus had sent him.

_Things went well.. no guns! Think it's time we got down to business. Talk more tomorrow. – G_

Shepard considered sending Miranda a message as he lay down on his bed inquiring whether or not it had gone well, but soon decided that he'd wait until morning. It wasn't long before he embraced the calmness of sleep once more.

* * *

As their bodies tangled and sweat glistened their respective brows, the smile that adorned the face of John Shepard was one of true happiness. For he could not remember a time when everything was not as right in the world more then the moment right there.

Stroking the cheek of the woman smiling back at him, he couldn't help but marvel at the true beauty that lay mere inches away from his face.

"You're incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself, Commander."

The silence passed comfortably between the two as they looked upon each other in the eyes.

"Shepard?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"What do you want from life?"

"Everything I want I have right here."

The Cerberus operative leaned in, kissing Shepard softly. The kiss was broken however by the words of the man now stood at the foot of their bed.

"Oh how very touching, Shepard."

Shepard shot forward, instantly attempting to grab the intruder. The shock of realisation that hit him when he realised who was standing there however froze him in his place.

"Kaidan?"

Kaidan Alenko shook his head. "I expected better from you, Shepard. I mean, Cerberus? You're literally in bed with Cerberus like nothing's wrong."

"You.. I.."

"Don't try to justify it, Shepard. What is wrong with you? Look she has a gun on you right now for heavens sake."

Shepard turned sharply, Miranda Lawson aiming a gun squarely at his head.

"Miranda.. what?"

"You've outlived your usefulness, Shepard."

"But.."

The shot that fired woke Shepard instantly. The cold water from the bathroom sink didn't help as he attempted to rid himself of the dream that wouldn't stop replaying in his mind.

The only thing that helped Commander Shepard on this night was the drink that he had longed for since the night that she had arrived into his life.

* * *

**Back in November! **


	16. You'll have to speak up, I'm wearing a

The call was answered immediately, the smiling face of Dr. Liara T'Soni filling the screen.

"Good morning Garrus."

The Turian nodded at the image. "Morning Liara."

"This is quite unexpected, we hadn't scheduled a call that I have forgotten had we?"

Garrus looked away from the camera before returning, his voice noticeably quieter as he spoke again.

"I lost Shepard."

Liara slightly raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Garrus? What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to meet this morning, to discuss things such as my.. you know, meeting."

"With Miss Lawson, yes I remember."

Garrus flinched, as if he was nervous about speaking about the subject on video. "Yes. That. But the thing is, Shepard didn't show and all my messages have gone unanswered."

Liara blushed slightly. "You do remember what Shepard's plans were?"

The Turian shrugged. "He was meeting Ashley."

Liara waited for Garrus to come to the potential realisation, but still he starred unknowingly at the screen. Finally, Liara sighed.

"So maybe they.."

"They what?"

_Oh come on!_

"Garrus do you need me to spell it out for you? Shepard and Ashley, together.."

And then the light bulb flicked on in Garrus Vakarian's mind.

"Oh! Well.. yes. Erm. I see"

Liara smiled once more. "I'm glad to see you reached that truly by yourself."

"But really Liara? I mean Shepard was nervous about going in the first place. You think it went that well?"

"When it comes to Shepard and Ashley Garrus, I believe anything is possible. The connection they shared.."

_Was just too tough for me to break. _

Liara shook the thoughts clear. "I'm sure Shepard is fine. You know how much he's improved at sleeping in since being relieved of duty. And if.. things did occur, I'm sure the two of them will want to spend as much time together as possible before Ashley ships out once more."

At this point, Liara T'Soni really wanted to be off the topic of John Shepard and Ashley Williams potentially spending the night, and morning together.

"If that's all Garrus, I need to get back to work."

Garrus nodded. "You're right, Liara. I guess I'm worrying over nothing. I'll talk to you soon."

Once more, Liara smiled at her Turian friend. "Keep me informed. Good morning once more, Garrus."

As the image winked out, Garrus sighed against the wall he was leaning on. The wall that was in fact right next to Commander Shepard's door.

_I could just kick the door down.. _

The Turian returned to the plan he was successfully implementing before he called the Asari – pounding on Shepard's door. While the first attempt had been met by absolute silence, Garrus was hopeful that the second try would prove to be more successful.

It wasn't.

_He'll be really pissed if I kick the door down.. _

As Garrus placed his next call, he was already admonishing himself for doing so. Just before he could hang up however, the call was answered.

"Garrus? Er.. hey."

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Ashley Williams wasn't sure but she swore Garrus was squinting at the screen attempting to look behind the image of herself.

"Not really.. was heading out soon but what do you need?"

Finally realising what he was doing, Garrus quickly attempted to compose himself. "Oh I was just wondering how last night went."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "What's going on Garrus?"

Garrus shrugged. "Nothing! Just.. checking in you know."

"We haven't talked properly in over a month and now you're just checking in after I met with Shepard last night?"

"Maybe.."

Ashley shook her head. "Then maybe you should ask Shepard."

The communication was cut instantly leaving Garrus open mouthed and midway through a sentence.

_I would if I hadn't lost him. _

_Wait! Humans are odd, especially females. Unless I'm mistaken, she sounded mad. As in mad at Shepard. Which means he wouldn't have stayed the night with her – what if their meeting didn't go so well?_

_Which means I've still lost him and now I have no idea where he is._

As Garrus eased back and stared at the door, he took one step back. Breathing in deeply he prepared to execute a douse of brute force on the door when he hear a tapping of a foot behind him.

"What are you doing sir?"

Spinning around, Garrus was met with the sight of a hotel security guard. The middle aged human wore a stern impression on his face and obviously wasn't intimidated by the size of the Turian in front of him.

Garrus instantly switched into detective mode.

"Officer Garrus Vakarian, C-SEC."

"I could care less, why are you bothering our guests?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The banging, C-SEC. Why are you banging on this door? Is something amiss that I should be informed of?"

"No."

"Then please stop banging on this door."

"Look, I'm just looking for my friend.."

"And banging on this door is your way of doing so? It is a modern age Turian, there are many ways of getting in touch."

_Maybe I should ram you through this door. _

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble.."

"Then stop.."

"Banging on this door, I get it." Garrus threw up his hands.

_If it wasn't for me and the team, this door wouldn't be standing still!_

"Good, if you'll please follow me officer.."

The man stopped as the door opened, with a towel clad John Shepard stood confused in his doorway.

"I thought I heard a commotion out here."

Garrus looked at Shepard as if he was insane. _You heard the commotion but not the banging? _Shaking his head, Garrus walked past Shepard into the room as Shepard thanked the security guard for his patience. As the door closed behind him, Shepard turned to Garrus.

"I was about to call you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"Did you not hear the banging?"

"The banging?"

"I've been banging on your door for twenty minutes now Shepard. Hell I almost kicked it down!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have appreciated that. And no, I didn't hear. I was in the bath."

"You were in the bath?!"

Shepard shrugged. "I was in the bath.. while watching BLASTO. So.. my bad, sorry mom."

_There's so many things wrong with that sentence. _

Garrus shook his head. "You'd have done the same for me."

"Over a missed breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"Well.. I'd have probably kicked the door down."

"Shepard, you'd kick a door down over a bad sandwich."

The SPECTRE laughed as he made his way into the bedroom, announcing his intention to get dressed. As Garrus shook his head, he made his way over to the private bar.

_What's wrong with me? A few weeks off and I turn into a psycho partner? I need a drink. _

As Garrus poured himself a glass of Shepard's best Turian poison, he couldn't help but notice the re-arrangement of bottles since he was last stood at the bar a little over 15 hours prior. While the dextro drink remained obviously untouched, the Human variations of alcohol were sparse. Scratch that, they were completely dry despite five bottles being filled to the brim just hours earlier.

Looking at the door to Shepard's bedroom and back towards the bar, Garrus cursed under his breath.

_I guess it really didn't go well._

* * *

**Now this wasn't the chapter I was going to put up next but.. after my last update to Desire vs. Need earlier I really needed to write something light! The next chapter will be up soon, carrying on from here with regularly scheduled programming.**

**As for the hotel security guard - I'm just thinking it's Mike from Breaking Bad. So imagine his voice and look.**

**Oh and yeah, I'm back here early!**


	17. Moving forwards

Shepard glanced at two of the empty bottles still laying carelessly on the unmade bed as he proceeded to pull on a pair of socks.

_Sweet relief. _

Shaking the thoughts clear, the SPECTRE rose and walked back into the living quarters where Garrus was enjoying a drink of his own.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"

Garrus shrugged. "With everything I've done, I think I deserve a celebratory drink now and then."

"What are you celebrating this time?"

"The fact I didn't throw that security guard through your door."

"He was just doing his job Garrus."

"If it was you banging on the door I think the results would have probably been different."

Shepard shrugged. "As I said, I'd have kicked it down."

"Not that." Garrus shook his head. "Your image has a lot of weight these days."

Shepard tutted, showing mock offence. "Are you saying I'm fat."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. It's just that Shepard envy Miranda was talking about striking up again!"

"I'm not-" Garrus paused as he saw the smile on Shepard's face.

"But still Garrus, maybe it's time to calm down. We can't celebrate too much now can we."

_You're one to talk. _

Garrus glared at the Human. "Are you calling me old?"

"Yep."

Garrus nodded. "Okay."

Shepard chuckled. "No witty come back?"

"I'm enjoying my celebration, thank you very much."

Rolling his eyes but with a grin still plastered on his faced, Shepard walked towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Glancing at the bar once more, Garrus attempted to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "So.. how was last night?"

Shepard shrugged with his back turned, Garrus unable to see the SPECTRE's face. "It went about as well as it could have I guess."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ashley.. well.. she was interested in rekindling something."

Garrus nodded his recognition slowly. "And that's something you couldn't give her, given the circumstances of our – ahem, situation."

Shepard turned around, meeting the Turians eyes. "Exactly. Plus when she kissed me.."

Garrus scoffed. "Wait, hold up. She kissed you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Shepard took a seat on the couch with Garrus soon joining him. "Yeah. It was.. awkward I guess."

"No kidding."

"She said.. well she knew it wasn't going to work after that."

Shepard held back the thoughts Ashley had about another woman in Shepard's life. After the vivid dream turned nightmare that Shepard had faced last night, he was trying to think of the Cerberus operative less and less.

"Now I know what was up with her this morning."

Shepard brought himself out of his thoughts, looking at Garrus curiously. "This morning?"

The Turian nodded. "Yeah I called her to see if you were there."

Shepard shook his head, soon dropping it into his palm. "Did she say anything about last night?"

"No, just that I should ask you what happened. Now I see why."

"Right. You know this is your fault don't you?"

"I'm sorry?!"

"You! And your pushing. It'll do me good you said."

"Well I did say that.."

"And now I don't know where I'll ever stand with Ashley."

Garrus sighed, putting his glass down on the coffee table. "Maybe that's a good thing Shepard. It'll give you both a chance to move on fully. Ashley can return to the Alliance with her thoughts clear and you – we, can do what needs to be done."

"Maybe you're right." Shepard took a quick sip of his coffee before placing the mug back down. "Your message made it sound like the peace has been made?"

"It was surprisingly uneventful. I thought you had a way with words but she's got a knack for it too I'll have you know. Lots of it was, what's that human phrase? Bulling?"

"Bullshit."

"Right, bullshit. Lots of what she said was that. But there was enough truth and reason in between that makes it seem that, and I can't believe I'm saying this.. Cerberus may be on the right track."

Shepard grimaced. "I don't think those words will ever sound right coming out of your mouth Garrus."

"Maybe not. But I'm sure after a time you'll get used to it."

Shepard shrugged while taking another sip. "I guess. So what now?"

"Well I should probably go hand in my papers at C-SEC."

"What?" Shepard chuckled. "You haven't done that yet? You've been here pretty much every day for the past two weeks. Do you do any work?"

Garrus joined in the laughter. "I honestly don't think they've noticed I've been gone. Still, I'm looking forward to seeing the scowl on Pallin's face"

"I thought you'd be used to that by now. Isn't that his normal expression whenever you're in his space?"

"If I recall he didn't take much of a liking to you either. Someone on this godforsaken station who doesn't bow at your feet!"

"I admit, it's refreshing."

"What about you Shepard? Shouldn't you.. check in with the Council or something? Drop the fact that you're going to join a terrorist organisation in as small talk?"

"I should probably talk to them. Can SPECTRE's just quit? I have no idea. They didn't give me a manual or anything when they sent me off to hunt down Saren. And I don't fancy the idea of being labelled rogue with some new Human upstart being sent to hunt me down."

"They'd probably send Ashley."

"After last night, I think she'd probably do it too."

Garrus chuckled. "Well you should probably think of something to tell them. You could always fake your death?"

Shepard stared at Garrus. "I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, we may need to call in a favour or two along the way. Somehow I don't think me being presumed dead will help matters."

"Maybe our new friends have a few ideas."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. Though if 'destroy the Council' was on there I'd have to give it some thought.."

"Maybe not this time Shepard. After you worked so hard to save them recently. But if they cast you out so easily, can't you just leave without a word?"

"They made it pretty clear at the time that it wasn't some sort of punishment.. in fact I think they were closely labelling it as some sort of award. Whatever they want to call it, technically I'm still a SPECTRE. So if they wanted to recall me tomorrow, they could."

"Best get talking to Miranda then."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll leave you to it, probably should go make arrangements. I'm guessing we won't be having our super secret meetings on the Citadel much longer?"

Shepard chuckled. "Probably not. Think the plan was for as soon as we give the word, some sort of roundtable discussion will take place – funds, crew etc."

"Any plans on reaching out to some of the others?"

"Not right now." Shepard shook his head. "Lets see what they have to say first. Besides I'm sure they'll have a few ideas of their own. I want to see how they come at it before potentially bringing anyone else on board. It'll be a lot easier to say we have this, this and this instead of just trusting us on faith."

"That's probably for the best. And if we don't like how they're going to come at it?"

"Then I believe we'll be shooting our way out and having to deal with a different kind of war. But at least then we could say to the Council that I was going undercover out of boredom."

"Ahem, just you?"

"Fine, I'll say I forced you into it too."

"Thanks."

Garrus rose from the chair, making his way towards the door. He glanced once more at the bar before stopping. "John. About last night, in all seriousness – are you okay?"

Shepard patted Garrus on the back. He knew Garrus was sincere by the surprising use of his first name. "I am. Thanks Garrus."

Garrus nodded wordlessly and headed towards the door. "You'll give the word?"

"I'll get in touch now. I'm sure it won't be long as they've been trying to get us out of here for God knows how long, so whatever you need to do get it done quickly."

"Right." Garrus stopped once more at the door. "Are we ready for this, Shepard?"

The SPECTRE shrugged. "Hell if I know Garrus. But I'm glad you're with me."

"You too Shepard."

"And Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to disturb anyone else on your way out."

* * *

**We're progressing - the cogs are in motion. **


	18. Unspoken

"You're what?!"

"I'm leaving, sir."

Venari Pallin was not a patient Turian. As the head of Citadel Security, he could best be described as the anti-Garrus Vakarian. Unlike Garrus, Pallin was a man who lived for his full responsibilities on the station. He was humourless, took nothing lightly and was completely by the book. And now for the second time in a year, he found Garrus Vakarian in his office announcing his intentions to leave C-SEC.

Pallin narrowed his eyes at his fellow Turian. "Please don't tell me that you're leaving to chase more myths with that Human SPECTRE?"

Garrus was composed at the harsh words, though he did notice an extra bit of spite thrown into the end. He knew that the Executor was not a fan of Shepard or SPECTRE's in general and quite often made his distaste known. He stood firmly in front of his desk, offering a slight respectful nod of the head.

"I believe sir that one day you will thank me."

Pallin shook his head and sighed. "You had so much potential, Vakarian. Your skills here are second to none. You had every tool to succeed. But you need to stop chasing things that aren't there." The Executor's tone was firm, but the tone of his voice expressed disappointment in Garrus' decision. "If this is what you want, there will be no coming back. There will not be another chance for you, Garrus Vakarian."

"I understand that sir."

Pallin stared coldly at his fellow Turian. "Your resignation is accepted. Get the hell out of my office, I never want to see you again."

Garrus nodded, turning towards the door. He stopped before leaving, facing Pallin once more. "Thank you for the opportunity sir." As he strode from the Executor's office, Garrus thought to what his father would say. No doubt he'd be disappointed in his son once more, but Garrus knew that one day he'd understand.

_Hopefully before it's too late. _

As he exited C-SEC, he stopped as he noticed his now former human partner walking towards him. Garrus nodded respectfully as the man offered a smile.

"It's good to see you sir."

"It's good to see you too Andrews. How have you been?"

Garrus knew from experience with the young recruit that he had found it hard to settle into C-SEC post Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. While Garrus had done his best to guide Andrews as much as he could, he wasn't sure if the Human was cut out for this line of work. The fact that he had abandoned him at such a time too was something that Garrus wasn't particularly proud of.

"I've been okay. Things.. you know. Takes some time getting used to."

Garrus nodded. "You know if this isn't right for you.."

"No sir. I truly believe I'll be a good fit here. I know I should really buck up my ideas considering how lucky I am to do this. But you really helped me sir, so thank you."

Garrus extended his hand, Andrews meeting it eagerly with respect. "What now sir? I haven't seen you around here in a while."

"I'm leaving. There's things that I need to do elsewhere."

The Human was obviously disappointed, he hoped to learn more from one of the saviours of the Citadel.

"I understand sir. I'm sure it's of the utmost importance. Speaking of which – Shepard.."

"Training exercise."

"A training exercise?"

"Indeed. Very hush-hush, it'd be better for both of us not to mention that to anybody. You haven't have.."

Andrews jumped in eagerly. "No sir!"

Garrus patted the man on the shoulder. "Good. We don't want to cause any damage. I have to get going. Whatever you decide to do Andrews I wish you the best of luck."

The C-SEC agent shook Garrus' hand once more. "You too sir. Be safe."

Garrus quickly typed up a message as he walked towards the docking bay, hopeful that it would be seen before he went dark.

_GV: It's time. Heading in. Will contact when available. _

Closing his omni-tool, he was surprised as a message was quickly returned from the receiver.

_LT: Be safe. Look after him. _

* * *

Miranda Lawson tapped her foot as she leaned on the wall of the vessel. The Cerberus operative was deep in thought as the man starred at her from the chair across the bay. Finally she spoke.

"Have you considered faking your death?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Great, you too."

"I'm guessing from your reaction it's already been brought up as an idea by Garrus?"

"Yeah. It's not happening."

"Well with two of.."

"It's not happening."

Miranda sighed. "You're making this more awkward then it has to be Shepard."

Shepard chuckled. "Because I don't want to fake my death I'm being awkward?"

"Yes." Miranda dead-panned.

"I thought you were the brains of this operation."

"I am."

"So?"

"Give me some time. Besides, it's not like you have to do it right now surely?"

"I'd like to do it before we leave."

"Why?"

"Because I like having things organised."

Miranda scoffed. "I haven't known you for long Shepard, but organised isn't a word I'd use to describe you with."

"Maybe not. But it will be soon enough."

Miranda was impressed by the firmness of his words, he truly believed in them. She had heard much about not just Shepard's fire for battle, but the confidence that he filled those under his command with. John Shepard wasn't just a leader of men, but a force that could do incredible things. While she wasn't completely sold on that aspect as of yet, she was willing to give him a chance to impress her.

_Except that you're already impressed by him. The man is so strong, powerful.. he could lift you right here and.. _

Miranda's eyes grew wide as she tried to shake away the thoughts in her head. To her relief, Shepard wasn't looking at her. She quickly turned without a word, making her way down the corridor and away from the former CO of the SSV Normandy.

_What the hell was that? _

Shepard was glad when Miranda had made an exit. Since his vivid dream the night before, he was finding it hard to look at the Cerberus Operative.

_At all of her. The legs right up to.. _

Shepard shook his head, cursing at his thoughts overriding him once more. He thought of what Kaidan said as he looked down at his hands.

_Not Kaidan. Kaidan's gone. _

Shepard looked up as Miranda walked back towards him. For a moment, both Miranda Lawson and John Shepard stared at one another in silence. Both seemed eager to say words that wouldn't come to their mouths, so the look simply continued for the seconds until Jacob Taylor arrived. Looking curiously at the ongoing starring contest, Jacob swiftly cleared his throat to gather their attention. The look Miranda shot him was part annoyance and seemingly part embarrassment as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Garrus is here."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Then bring him here."

Jacob shot a look towards Shepard. "He said he needs to speak to you Commander, outside."

"Oh for the love of.."

Shepard stood while trying not to laugh at Miranda's eagerness to get going. "I'll go get him."

Miranda looked at Jacob as Shepard walked away. "We're never going to get anywhere if you don't do your job correctly."

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, but Miranda was already walking away.

_What did I do?_

* * *

"Please don't tell me this is going to be a regular occurrence?"

Garrus looked up at the SPECTRE. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to have to hold your hand everywhere I go am I?"

Garrus was confused by Shepard's words. "What are you talking about Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head, muttering to himself as he did so. "Sorry. Just having a moment."

"Council?"

Shepard shook his head, Garrus acknowledging with a short nod of understanding so as to not press the issue.

"I just wanted to make sure before we do this if you were ready Shepard."

Shepard's response was confident and instant. "I'm ready Garrus." Garrus was pleased at Shepard's strength behind the words.

_Maybe he's okay after all. We all have moments where we just need something else. It doesn't mean we need to be saved. _

"Hey Garrus?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"How did you know? You know.. about the ship and it's owners."

Garrus tilted his head, confused for a moment before clicking on what Shepard was talking about.

"I received an anonymous tip about the ship and Taylor."

Shepard raised an eyebrow slightly. "No idea who it was from?"

Garrus shrugged. "Nope. Wasn't really my top concern at the time. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering with us both here that's all. Curious though.."

Shepard turned at the clicking of heels behind him, Miranda standing impatiently at the edge of the ship. "If you're quite done.."

Turning, the Cerberus Operative once again disappeared as Shepard starred at the door before back at Garrus.

"You don't think?"

"Hell if I know Garrus."

_Stranger things have happened. And if I recall he didn't know her name.. but still.. why?_

Shepard took in his surroundings as he prepared to step away from the Citadel once more. Somewhere on the Citadel, the Council would most likely be in session. To leave the Citadel and the Council without a word to head towards a Cerberus facility was potentially treasonous for the SPECTRE. He chuckled dryly at the thought of someone trying to expose him.

_Somehow I don't think they'll be so blinded for me like they were for Saren. _

If they ever discovered the truth before, John Shepard was pretty sure he would never see freedom again for what little time was left. But one day, he knew that they would thank him for what he was about to do.

_That's if Cerberus don't discard you once they've gotten everything they need. She'll probably be the one who pulls the trigger. _

Just weeks ago John Shepard announced his intention to watch as the Galaxy burned. But right now, everything had changed. It was time for a new future to be written.

The act of defiance had begun.

* * *

**Coming soon on 'An Act Of Defiance' -**

Shepard had to admit, she was quite the sight. Composed, confident.. and with a smile to die for.

Shepard smiled back confidently. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?"

There was a glint in the woman's eye as she spoke sweetly. "That's because I didn't give it to you, _John_." The woman extended her hand. "You can call me Hope."


	19. Have Hope, Shepard

The group arrived at the Cerberus facility quickly and quietly. Shepard noted straight away that it was a different base to which he had been taken to the first time, but the layout shared many similarities to that and the other facilities that Shepard had visited. This however was a station on a bigger scale to the previous. The same thought was running through Garrus Vakarian's mind as they walked down a corridor – everything was eerily similar to planet side lairs he had stormed, but this time without the gunfire.

_So far. _

Shepard couldn't help but notice the fact that also unlike the last base, this station also contained other people. As Jacob, Miranda, Shepard and Garrus walked down the corridor they were passed by many others who paid little to no attention to the SPECTRE and his Turian comrade.

"Where are we, Shepard?"

Shepard shrugged as he walked. "Beats me Garrus. Miranda?"

"This is the Minuteman Station."

"Catchy name."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she reached the end of the corridor, inputting information into a lock that opened a door for the group. Stepping inside, she was surprised to see someone inside the room.

"Wait here."

The three males didn't follow as they watched Miranda walk towards the unknown woman at the far side of the room. She was leaning lazily against a table, a smirk forming on her face as she saw the look of agitation written on Miranda's features.

"So Jacob.."

"I don't know who she is, Garrus."

Garrus shot a look to Shepard, the Human shrugging as he looked back towards Miranda and the other woman.

"You're late."

Miranda scowled. "I'm aware. What are you doing here?"

The woman laughed quietly to herself before looking past Miranda to Shepard, meeting the SPECTRE's eyes. "Maybe I wanted to see him for myself. The reports don't do him justice."

Miranda tapped her foot impatiently. "The Illusive Man.."

"Asked me to be here."

"Excuse me?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"You just were. Maybe if you had arrived on time.."

"This is my mission."

The woman held up her hands. "I'm well aware of that Miranda. There's no need to be hostile. I'm just here to enlighten the Commander on some potential recruits."

"Recruits? This soon? He's just arrived. There's basic information and plans to sort out first."

The woman frowned. "That hasn't been done? What were you doing for all this time?"

"There were a few complications."

"I can see that." The woman glanced at the Turian standing next to Shepard before returning her gaze to Miranda. "The Illusive Man wanted me to be here. Don't worry, I won't step on your toes."

"See to it that you don't."

Miranda nodded to Jacob as she walked past the woman, heading towards a computer. Following Jacob as they walked towards a set of chairs, Shepard watched as the unknown woman walked towards them with a smile on her face. He noticed Miranda looking up from the screen, watching as she approached the men. Whatever they had said, Miranda did not look happy with the situation.

"It is an honour to meet you, Shepard."

Shepard had to admit, she was quite the sight. Composed, confident.. and with a smile to die for.

Shepard smiled back confidently. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?"

There was a glint in the woman's eye as she spoke sweetly. "That's because I didn't give it to you, _John_." The woman extended her hand. "You can call me Hope."

Shepard was surprised at the sound of his given name rolling seductively off the woman's tongue. It was surprising for Shepard as he was preparing to jump into another 'don't call me Commander' speech before she spoke. Embracing her hand and shaking it thoroughly, he nodded respectfully. "It's good to meet you Hope. This is Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus nodded at the woman, a modest smile being returned for the Turian. "I've heard a lot of good things about you Garrus Vakarian."

"And I've head no good things about your organisation, Miss.."

The smile remained on her face confidently. "Lilium. And I guess that's something that we have to change then isn't it?"

Turning to Jacob, she too had a smile for her fellow Cerberus employee. "Jacob Taylor I presume? It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, ma'am."

"Please, call me Hope. You don't want to make a lady feel old now, do you?"

Jacob nodded. "Of course not."

"So Hope, what is it that you do here?"

Hope Lilium turned her attentions back to Shepard, her eyes sweet towards the SPECTRE. "I'll be assisting Operative Lawson here today."

"That's all?"

"Unfortunately so, I'm quite the bookworm." She paused, smiling softly as she did so. "But don't worry Shepard, I'm well equipped to take care of myself."

Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"What? No! I'm sorry but.."

Shepard chuckled. "It's fine Hope, really. Garrus here is just a little edgy when it comes to your organisation. To be honest, I share the majority of his feelings."

Hope nodded. "I understand your concerns, I do. There have been many mistakes in the past, but I'm determined that with the right people on board we can fix the harm that has been done and create a new future. Jacob here is an example of that. The right people for the job."

Miranda Lawson shook her head as she looked at the ongoing conversation.

_Dossiers? Please. The Illusive Man sent you here for another purpose, one you haven't wasted time in implementing. _

_And what if she succeeds? Nonsense. It has no effect on me. Shepard can make his own decisions. _

_But you want.. NO!_

"If you're done with the introductions, please take a seat gentleman." All three quickly looked towards an impatient Miranda Lawson, the operative motioning towards the unoccupied set of chairs. Miranda's voice was harsh as she spoke, the ice dripping from her words.

Garrus whispered closely to Shepard as they moved towards the chairs. "You don't waste time in getting cosy do you Shepard?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Lilium."

"Don't be silly Garrus, we've literally just met her. You need to quit jumping down people's throats over any little thing. You don't have to trust them, but the only way this'll work is if you stop laying it on so thick."

"I know.. Just remember where we are Shepard."

Shepard sat down in one of the chairs, looking around the room lazily.

"I have to admit – I expected something.. flashier."

"This is one of many conference facilities on board Shepard. It serves it's purpose for what we need to discuss and the only ears listening are our own."

"And what is our purpose today?"

Miranda tapped a few buttons on the computer, turning on a monitor in front of them. "The basics. Who we are, what our goals are, how we will reach them and the difficulties that we face."

Shepard leaned forward in the chair. "So where do we begin?"


	20. Teamwork!

"I hate to interrupt so early in proceedings but.. the basics? No offence intended, but we're very well aware of who and what Cerberus is. You've been very particular in covering that too."

"I'm afraid you've gotten the wrong end of the stick, Garrus. When I talk about we – I'm not referring to Cerberus. I refer to John Shepard, Jacob Taylor, Garrus Vakarian and myself."

Garrus rubbed the side of his head. "I'm not sure I'm following here."

"You wanted your own team, to go it alone and fight the big fights. Cerberus is providing that for you. With Shepard under his own banner, not Cerberus', he won't be automatically tried and executed by the Council as soon as he makes breaking news on all those gossip vid sites that spend so much attention focussing on him."

"So what you're saying is for all intents and purposes to the Galaxy we're just a group made up to fight the Reapers.. when in reality we're just Cerberus' puppets."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes that's the basic aspect."

Garrus looked towards Shepard, he hadn't said a word so far about proceedings. "Did you know about this Shepard?"

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice." Shepard turned to Miranda. "When you said to hold off speaking to the Council, this was the reason. It also confirms that you were the one that tipped off Garrus."

Miranda nodded. "That is correct."

"This was always the plan wasn't it? Why not just tell us in the first place? Surely that would have saved you some time."

"You're right, it probably would have. But I needed to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"Your dedication. I couldn't know until both of you freely admitted that you'd work under Cerberus."

"And when we did.."

"We knew that this could work."

Shepard leaned back in his chair. Garrus looked at Shepard inquisitively, trying to picture the thoughts of the SPECTRE.

"I think it's a good idea. Garrus?"

The Turian looked at Shepard, followed by Miranda. "It seems like the right way to go about it on paper. And not explaining to my family and friends why I'm working for terrorists is a bonus."

Shepard chuckled. "Oh don't forget Garrus, we're still working for terrorists. We're just being that extra bit sneaky about it."

Miranda rolled her eyes as Garrus joined in with the laughter. "You're right, Shepard." The Turian turned his attentions back to Miranda.

"I have a major concern however."

"What is it, Garrus?"

"How can one team destroy the Reapers? There's simply no way for it to happen. How many could there be of us – 8? 9? And then what.. we just destroy every single Reaper? Do we even know where they are, what they're doing and when they'll come?"

Miranda nodded. "Your concerns are understandable. I'll be honest with you – as for the Reapers whereabouts right now we have no idea. When will they come? We have no idea. How many? Again, no idea."

Garrus sighed. "This isn't exactly filling me with confidence."

"This is the situation that we're in. We've heard murmurs of.. something. It's being looked into as I speak."

"Murmurs?"

"Yes. Just like the Geth were pawns of Sovereign, there's intel to suggest that despite Sovereign's destruction that pockets of Geth are still actively preparing for the Reapers arrival."

"I'm guessing that's where we come in?" said Shepard.

Miranda nodded once more. "Cerberus is preparing for The Reapers to the best of our abilities. Ships, troops – we're training and preparing the best we have to offer. When The Reapers arrive.. and they will, we all know it everything will turn to hell in seconds. At that point, allegiances won't matter. It'll be a fight for survival."

"So act alone and investigate and then.."

"And then we all work together, or die."

"And if nobody will work with Cerberus?"

"Then it'll be a damn short war. Besides at the end of the day - they'll work with you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That's just the way we think, Shepard."

"So when we stop the Reapers.. Cerberus will get their redemption in the eyes of the Galaxy."

"It's not about redemption Shepard. It's about survival."

Shepard sighed. "I hope it will be that easy when the time comes to it. But I doubt it. So what about the resources? If we start turning up in places with twenty mako's, a massive war-ship and our own private army it may soon destroy the illusion that you've put in place."

"Cerberus will back you on whatever it is that you need but you're right – to maintain the secrecy we will have to begin small. That means a small team, a ship – not Normandy standards but with enough skill and firepower to be deemed appropriate and accessible and no vast displays of wealth. We have ample connections of weapon and armour available in reserve so as not to arouse suspicion if for example we are checked when docked aboard the Citadel."

"It's more then we'd have without Cerberus. How small a team are we talking about here?"

"That's where.."

Miranda quickly interrupted Hope before she could begin to explain her reasoning's for being there. "That's something that can be discussed later. But don't worry Shepard, we'll make sure the very best is available for this fight."

"I'd just like to bring up again how absolutely crazy this is." Garus said tiredly, throwing his hands into the air.

Shepard chuckled. "Noted. I ask again though – any better ideas?"

Garrus grumbled. "Not right now."

"Now." Shepard looked over towards Hope. "I believe you were interrupted. Please, proceed."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she typed something into the computer. Standing, Hope moved in front of the group with a smile on her face. "Thank you Shepard. My role here is simple – I've compiled a list of names and dossiers on potential recruits that if you see fit, could be beneficial to what we're trying to achieve here."

"How many of them are Cerberus?"

"None."

That caught Shepard and Garrus both by surprise. "None?"

"Correct. We recognize the fact that John Shepard doesn't discriminate – those who are best for the job, gets the job. I hear there were a few in the Alliance who didn't agree with that. This is about not just offering the best chances of success, but sticking with the normality that you created. Both Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson will be on your crew, that's a given as is Garrus Vakarian. The rest is up to you.."

"Let's see what you've got."

* * *

**Edit - since there's been an inquiry or two "Hope Lilium" is Maya Brooks from the Citadel DLC.**


	21. Friend requests

Shepard couldn't but laugh. Garrus soon joined in leaving all of the Cerberus staff in the room fairly confused.

"Did I do something wrong, Shepard?"

Miranda really had to fight to hold back from rolling her eyes at Hope's question.

_She sounds so pathetic. Surely Shepard can see through her. _

Shepard instantly stopped laughing, a sorrowful expression on his face. "It's nothing you said Hope." Now Miranda rolled her eyes. "It's just.. a few of those potential recruits just seem.. a bit familiar, that's all."

Garrus too had stopped laughing. "It's like Cerberus have attempted to clone us. I mean there's the old, cranky Krogan.. the bookworm Asari and then well probably quite a handsome, extremely proficient ex C-SEC Turian."

"Know him?"

Garrus shook his head. "Never heard of him. But if he's based on me, I'm sure he's fantastic."

Shepard chuckled, shaking his head as he did so. "But I've got to be honest Hope, a few of those just sound like criminals. That Massani, the thief.. it's not the sort of people I'd expect to be involved in a mission such as this."

Hope Lilium nodded. "I understand your concerns. But all the potential recruits bar-one know the situation. They're willing to offer their services to you and the operation."

"All but one?" It was Jacob who asked the question on every one's mind.

"Jack is currently unaware with their situation."

"Right.." Garrus shook his head. "The prisoner."

Hope looked towards Garrus. "Jack is an extremely powerful biotic – and a perfect addition to a team such as this."

"You say that.." Miranda looked towards her fellow operative. "But there's very little information on this 'Jack'. At least with the others there's a large chunk of information that we could look over."

"I know the dossier is bare but Jack comes with the personal recommendation from the Illusive Man."

Miranda failed in her attempt to keep the scowl off her face. _Why aren't I fully in the loop?_

"I guess Miranda isn't the bosses pet after all.."

Garrus quickly realised that he had said that out loud from the narrow-eyed look that Miranda was shooting him. Stifling laughter, Shepard too was on the same end of that look. Attempting to regain control of the situation, Shepard looked between Miranda and Hope.

"At the end of the day – this is my mission. That's the only way this gets done, correct?"

Both Hope and Miranda nodded their heads. One happily, one with slight resentment written on her features.

"So at the end of the day, I choose who I want on my team – not The Illusive Man. Hope," Shepard focussed fully on the operative. "If you had to recommend just three of the dossiers, who personally would you choose."

Lilium leaned back slightly in her chair as she thought about her answer. "Honestly? Jack would be one of them."

"And about Jack's crimes? Could they be a danger to the mission?"

Hope shook her head. "If The Illusive Man personally recommended Jack, he believes that it's something that could work out and I personally have a lot of faith in that decision. I know you don't trust the man, but believe me - if he pushes for something strongly then it's definitely worth considering. And besides when push comes to shove Shepard, you'll have a chance to meet and vet every single person you may want to work with. Jack's situation is obviously different – Cerberus will pay for Jack's release. The decision is then yours."

Garrus laughed humorously. "So if we don't like what Jack has to say, take 'em out?" The Turian shook his head. "Because really they're just a criminal right?"

"That's not going to happen. If Jack is a problem, then he'll go back inside."

_Oh Shepard. So naive sometimes. A criminal isn't simply going to let you put them back inside. Jack will either come with us, or be left where he falls. _Despite the thoughts in her head, Miranda remained silent.

"What about your other two recommendations?"

Hope nodded. "Once again I don't think you'll be pleased with the choices but I'd recommend Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto. Massani is a merc, yes. But he's excellent in combat and already more then willing to fight for you Shepard."

"And what is it that he wants in return?"

"Credits. Something that Cerberus is more then willing to cover for a man of Zaeed Massani's talents."

"And Kasumi – the thief, correct?"

"Correct. But Miss Goto is definitely more then just a thief, Commander. She could be an excellent addition on the battlefield – she's rather handy with tech and her cloaking ability could come in handy at times."

"A hacker could be useful without Tali, Shepard."

"Mm." Shepard agreed with Garrus. While he'd have definitely liked Tali involved, the young Quarian had returned to the Migrant Fleet following the completion of her pilgrimage. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see Tali again. "Hope, can you set up meetings with Massani and Goto? I'll think about Jack, but for now lets see what those two have to say."

Hope smiled sweetly. "Of course, Commander." The operative smiled. "I'll work on that now. If you need anything from me, just call." A wink was the goodbye as Lilium turned, making her way out of the room.

"I'll want to talk personally with both you and Jacob too, Miranda."

"That's understandable. You want to know more about us from a combat point of view."

Shepard nodded. "Exactly. Also – this is a big station. Is there any type of combat simulator or anything of the like?"

Miranda shook her head. "I'm afraid not Shepard. However, I do know of a couple planet side on Illium if you should choose to run simulations."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Do you mind if I have a word with Garrus in private?"

"Of course Shepard." Miranda stood, walking out the room as Jacob followed.

Garrus laughed. "You know we won't have a private moment while we're here right Shepard? They're probably all huddled round the monitors now listening in."

Shepard shared a chuckle with the Turian. "I know. But it's nice to see them following orders already. So, what do you think?"

"Well the choices aren't surprising.. and with Cerberus involved, you have to except that you may not be dealing with the calibre of the Tali'Zorah's and Garrus Vakarian's of the Galaxy. It can't do any harm in meeting them anyway."

"Unless they try to kill us."

"Well yeah. But that's why I'm here – to protect your ass, Shepard."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiiiight. I need to get your opinion on something else though Garrus. Well, someone more like."

Garrus leaned forward on his chair listening intently. "Who?"

"What do you think about reaching out to Liara?"


End file.
